Now and Forever
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: Now we get to see the true face of Latnok. And Kyle's naughty side ; *yay. I have officially reached 30k words : *
1. Episode 1 Part 1

**_Hi guys. This is my attempt at a Season 4. It's a big project and I am not sure if I have enough skill to pull it off but I thought I might as well try my luck :) I am going to try and follow the shows format and make it like a real season with focusing on many characters and follwing various stories. I have never tried something so big and I would love hear your opinion on it . And now I hope you enjoy….._**

_

* * *

  
_

**Kyle XY Season 4**

**Episode One: Ab initio**

"You won't do it." said Cassidy still confident despite the position he was in

'What makes you so sure?" asked Kyle barely restraining himself from crushing his throat. He had never felt such rage before, such hatred. He not only wanted to kill Cassidy he needed to kill him to make sure that his loved ones were safe.

"Grace Kingsley, my mother …." wheezed Cassidy still confident but having some difficulty breathing as Kyle's grip became even stronger

"What about her?" he wasn't really interested in the answer. All his attention was focused on the here and now but he still asked. He needed time to think, to find another way. He remembered the talk he had with Jessi. How she broke down as she confessed about killing the hunter who threatened her. How hurt she was, how full of guilt, how she cried on his shoulder and told him that she felt like a murderer, like someone who had no worth.

He didn't know if he could handle this. He wasn't as strong as Jessi. His life has always been blessed, the few cases where he had encountered tragedies like Adam's death and Nicole accident nearly ruined him. Could he handle being a murder? Could he live with himself?

And then he remembered the faces of his loved ones. His family, Amanda , Jessi. He remembered the blood from Sarah's murder, he remembered how Casidy talked with Jessi just minutes after killing her mother without showing an ounce of guilt.

And then he decided. It didn't matter what happened to him. He had to protect them. But then just as he was preparing himself to end this once and for all Cassidy used one more trick up his sleeve

"She is your mother too….I am your brother" these words shocked Kyle. He had often wondered who his biological mother was. Adam had always avoided the theme but Kyle still thought about her from time to time. He never thought that she could be someone like Grace Kingsley. That he had brother. That he had a monster for a brother. But did this change anything? Yes it did. It changed everything and at the same time it changed nothing. He knew what he had to do but now he had to kill his own flesh and blood and live with it

But it was too late. In this moment of hesitation Kyle had loosened his grip. This gave Cassidy the chance to take out his second taser and use it point blank on Kyle's heart. He kept it there for full seven seconds nearly exhausting the battery. Kyle already weakened by the previous shots collapsed on the ground unconscious.

Cassidy took a few moments to compose himself and massage his throat. Staring for a while at Kyle's prone body he then proceeded to kick him viciously in the ribs .

" I underestimated you brother. You really were ready to kill me weren't you?" said Cassidy his voice full of anger as he kicked Kyle again. The unconscious boy stirred slightly but even with this beating he was far from ready to regain consciousness. The combination of overusing his powers and being severely electrocuted had weakened his body too much

Cassidy gave him a few last kicks and then used his real cell phone, a masterpiece of technology that gave him fully secured calls all over the word unlike that fake he left for Kyle and Jessi to find to call his team.

"Get your bloody asses here. Yes I want the full team. The boy has proven more troublesome then I thought."

He really did. Cassidy didn't expect him to react so violently. This went against his entire psychological profile. He was supposed to be passive, easily manipulated just like Adam. The whole elaborate kidnapping scenario they used earlier this year confirmed it. Not even when he and his girlfriend were exposed to danger did he react violently. The most extreme thing he did was push around a few guard. But now? Now he was ready to kill. He was lying, he was manipulating.

There was only one explanation for this , there was only one person who wielded enough influence over Kyle to change him to such a degree. Jessi. That bitch continued to be a torn at his side. Not only did she nearly kill him but now she had corrupted their primary asset as well. Now they were probably going to have to kill him. They couldn't have someone so dangerous running around

Cassidy cursed in his head and gave Kyle one more kick this time in the head. It had been such a good plan. First eliminate Sarah pushing Jessi firmly in the orbit of Kyle as her only emotional support in the entire world. Making her completely dependant on him. Then lure Kyle by showing the shiny smiling faces of their genius kids, a safe harmless environment where he could expand his talents. He was supposed to grow to love Latnok, the lab was supposed to become his second home. And Jessi was supposed to follow him like a puppy. He would have been theirs, body and soul. They were supposed to get two geniuses that would have elevated the organization to unseen heights, two loyal docile geniuses that would follow any order as long you could make it sound noble. And now he had nothing.

"Get him back to the base" he ordered his man who had finally arrived." Keep him sedated until I arrive"

As he watched how they loaded up Kyle in the van so very similar to the first night he met him he vowed that he would salvage the situation. He would get the project back on track and he would make that girl wish she was dead

____________

"I can't believe you forgot to get gas for your car" said Jessi for the third time since the car died in the middle of the road. They were two miles from home and there were something creepy about walking through the suburbs at night.

"It's my mother's car and excuse me for not having a perfect memory" responded Amanda snidely. She was getting tired of Jessi's constant comments. It hadn't been an easy night. It was bad enough to discover that she was dating another sleazebag but to have the jerk actually attack her? And worst of all she missed her chance to discover Kyle's secret yet again. She knew it was better if he told her himself , that this was the right thing to do, but she was getting tired of always being the good girl of always doing the right thing. "And why exactly didn't we take your ride? I am sure you were smart enough to have a full tank"

" I stole a bike and crashed it on the way to saving YOU" said Jessi managing to get just the right tone to show that she thought Amanda was a helpless little girl. Amanda gritted her teeth in annoyance. The worst part was that Jessi had indeed saved her. And considering she arrived in just a few minutes she had probably risked her life by driving at insane speeds "Can't you walk faster? At this rate we will need thirty four minutes to get home"

"I am with heels. My feet are killing me as it is. Now would you tell what the hell is wrong with you?" said Amanda as she finally had enough

"There is nothing wrong with me" said a very angry Jessi who right now really didn't want to think about it. Not that her desire helped, even picking on Amanda couldn't take her mind off this

"Ever since we saw this file you have been acting crazy. Who is this Grace Kingsley?" Amanda really hated being so out of the loop

"She is none of your concern" Jessi dismissed her once again setting an even quicker pace

"The file said she is Kyle's biological mother. That makes her my concern." said a determined Amanda

Jessi stood still looking at the dark road. She took a deep breath and finally turned to Amanda

"Grace Kingley is Cassidy's mother" she said finally with venom in her voice as she mention Cassidy's name

"Cassidy? The guy in charge over Nate and the others?" seeing Jessi's nod Amanda realized the implications of this" So he is Kyle's brother?"

"Yes" said Jessi with barely hidden anger in her voice. To hear it out loud was disturbing and it almost made her sick

"I don't understand. Why are you so angry that he is Kyle's brother?" Amanda was truly confused. Jessi was strange at the best of times but now her behavior was downright bizarre.

"I am not angry" hissed Jessi as she smashed a mailbox with her hand sending it hurling through the perfect lawn.

Amanda merely raised her eyebrow and pointedly looked at the mailbox. She was also trying to keep her calm. Jessi had always been an intimidating girl, tall and athletic but after she had seen how she handled Nate not to mention what she did to the poor mailbox Amanda realized just how dangerous Jessi could be.

Jessi avoided looking at Amanda. She hated even thinking about the fact that Kyle was related to that monster. And she hated the idea of explaining herself to Amanda Bloom almost as much. But…Jessi touched her mothers ring. Amanda did help her so maybe she deserved to know the truth

"The reason why I am so angry is because now I can't kill Cassidy" she said honestly

Amanda just stared at Jessi. She didn't know how to respond to this. She could hear it in Jessi's voice. How much she wanted to kill him. She wanted to ask why, to understand how you could want to kill another human being but she was too shocked to open her mouth.

Jessi ignored Amanda's expression. She didn't care what Amanda thought of her. She only cared about Kyle. And speaking of Kyle she couldn't waste anymore time waiting for Amanda. But she also couldn't leave her in the middle road. With her luck she would probably get snatched by Latnok and she didn't want to disappoint Kyle

"This is not working" said Jessi as she picked up a startled Amanda in her hands" Hold on tight" and then she started running towards home thinking about how lucky she was that Amanda was such a midget and barely weighed anything

_____

Nicole and Stephen looked around at The Rack. They have been here before to check out where their son worked but they still felt slightly uncomfortable in the distinctly teen establishment. They couldn't help but wonder why Kyle would want to meet them here. Why not at home? And why didn't he mention Jessi at all?

"Coffe shops were so much better back in the day" said Stephen trying to lighten the mood

"Sorry we can't use dinosaurs anymore" said Josh always ready for a sarcastic reply and having a small urge to defend his workplace

"The night shift really sucks around here" Lori grumbled. They had been waiting close to ten minutes for their shakes.

"Diekman is still new, cut him some slack" said Josh although he also thought that Diekman could hurry up a little. Josh was his boss after all and weren't you supposed to try and impress your boss? Like say by not making him wait ten minutes for a lousy shake?

"Kyle should have been here by now" Nicole understood what her family was trying to do but she couldn't keep up the pretenses. Not when her son was out there risking his life.

" Nicole I am sure he will be here soon" Stephen tried to comfort his wife but he also felt nervous and guilty. He was the man of the house. He was supposed to be the one protecting the family not their teenage son no matter how smart he was

"Well Kyle may not be here but another boy genius just entered the house" said Josh looking at the entrance

It was Mark. Lori could feel her heart racing as she laid eyes on the new man in her life. Mark had been so perfect before this whole Latnok mess. Kind, gentle, ridiculously smart, fun, talented and most of all mature. He was unlike the boys that Lori had known. But the fairy tale quickly came crashing down as she was involved in the world of Kyle and Jessi. Now there was the feeling of doubt gnawing at her as she couldn't help but wonder if Mark will betray her trust. Or even worse if he was with her only as part of some twisted Latnok plot

He quickly headed for them. His usually relaxed manner was gone and he looked nervous

"Is Kyle here? Nobody is answering at your home and his cell is not responding" he quickly asked not wasting time with pleasantries

"Why do you want to talk to Kyle so urgently?" asked a suspicious Lori

"Because…." responded an annoyed Mark He really hated to see the doubt in her eyes. He knew he had to blame only himself for covering up the truth from her but he still hated it when she looked at him with such suspicion" I just had to help him do what looked like sabotage in an extremely expensive scientific facility and considering there is a high chance of me going to jail or having any hope of a future ruined because of this I thought I would ask him what this is all about"

The whole family looked stunned at the news. And they only had one question in mind

"Was Kyle all right?" asked an anxious Nicole

"He seemed perfectly fine when I saw him. So can you tell where he is?"

"He texted us to meet him here half an hour ago, he was supposed to be here already." said a conflicted Lori. She was very happy that her boyfriend had helped Kyle but also worried. If everything had gone fine at the warehouse where was Kyle?

Mark looked thoughtful at the news

"What is the exact time of the text?" he asked already suspecting something was wrong

They all quickly checked their cell phones

"19:57"said Josh who as the youngest had the quickest skills in using a cell phone

"That's not possible. At that time we were in the warehouse with him" said Mark worried

"And why exactly is this not possible?" asked Lori. It seemed unusual to send a text while in the middle of sabotage but Kyle wasn't exactly normal

"Cell phone signals interfere with some of the equipment we use. The warehouse jams them all. This text was not from Kyle"

The family quickly looked at each other with fear. Had something happened to Kyle?

"We got to get home" said Stephen and turned his gaze to Mark" you are coming with us" he didn't know how this would help but he wanted keep an eye on the boy just in case

"I am with you" Mark said as he gently took Lori's hand under her father disapproving gaze

___________

Jessi took a deep breath as they finally made it to the house. Carrying Amanda and running for two miles had taken it's toll on her. It's was quite a feat even for someone with her talents

"You need to cut down on the lasagnas" said Jessi still trying to catch her breath

Amanda just stared incredulously at Jessi. Even the strongest boys at school would fall exhausted after this but Jessi was barely out of breath and was even ready to deliver her usual sarcastic remarks.

"I am guessing you want to tag along and see Kyle?" continued Jessi

"Yes" said Amanda finally recovering from the shock. She needed to have a very long talk with Kyle

Jessi rolled her eyes and headed for the house. But then she got a bad feeling. Why were all the lights out? She remembered hearing Nicole mentioning something about going out. She was too preoccupied with instructing Amanda to pay much attention to Nicole but she remembered quite well that when she left the house the lights were on. When she noticed that door was damaged she didn't even bother with the keys. She kicked it open, nearly ripping it off the hinges in the process

"KYLE!" she screamed desperately looking around for him. Noticing the signs of a fight she put her senses into overdrive taking in every little detail. Her heart grew heavier with every new clue she found. From the burnt smell of what she identified as a taser to the scrapes on the floor, the smell of fear. It was nearly overwhelming. She quickly made her way to the kitchen with an equally distraught Amanda following her

Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest as she saw the broken door. The glass and wood scattered all over the floor. And even worse there was the smell of blood assaulting her nose. Thankfully it wasn't much but it was still there. Falling to her knees and ignoring the pain of the glass shards digging into her legs she started digging through the rubble desperate to find anything. And then she saw it. Kyle's ring. There was blood on it .Fear gripped her heart as she held the ring close to her chest. A single tear fell on it. And then all the windows and light bulbs in the house shattered in a violent explosion

* * *

_**I don't own Kyle XY. The heartless evil empire called ABC Family does**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I have a lot of ideas for this story and I hope I get to turn each one of them into an episode :)**_

_**On the next episode. Why you shouldn't piss off Jessi :)**_


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

_**Wow thanks for all the reviews guys :) They really got me writing even faster. I am really glad you are enjoying this story**__** and I love hearing your opinions on it. So now I hope you enjoy this chapter as well**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Episode One Part 2: Ab initio**

Amanda screamed as the windows around her exploded. Thankfully she managed to shield herself in time and was unscathed. Cautiously she lowered her hands to look around. What just happened? Did Jessi do this? She was so shocked by yet another unexplainable event that for a few seconds she forgot about Kyle

"Did you this?" she asked fearfully.

"They have Kyle "said Jessi darkly as she stood up still holding the ring in her clenched fist

Amanda's eyes widened as she shook off the shock and brought her mind back to the situation at hand. She couldn't allow herself to be distracted. Kyle was in danger

"You mean Cassidy" asked Amanda desperate to finally find out what was going on" But why would he take him? Aren't they brothers? What is going on?"

"Didn't you want Kyle to tell you himself?" snapped Jessi. She really was in no mood to deal with this now" Forget it. I don't have time to explain right now. Tell me did Nate say anything? Did he call somebody when he caught you?"

"Yes" said Amanda resisting the urge to get into a fight with Jessi." He called someone and….he mentioned us. Is that why they took Kyle? Because Nate caught me" guilt flooded Amanda as she realized that she might be responsible. She hated feeling so weak

" It's my fault. I shouldn't have used you" said Jessi also feeling guilty for not following the plan. She shouldn't have let anybody see her "Go home. I'll bring Kyle back"

"You?" exploded Amanda "Jessi I don't care what you can do or think you can do. If Kyle was taken we must call the police"

"The Police won't be any help. They will just slow me down and alert Cassidy. Now go home and stay put. And don't call anybody especially the police" said a determined Jessi who knew very well that even if Cassidy didn't already own the police it would take them days to actually do something about it, days that Cassidy could use to take Kyle away. She was not going to let that happen

"No I will not. Do whatever you want but I am calling the police. I am not going to risk Kyle's life by staying put while you do who knows what" said a determined Amanda who took our her cell phone and turned her back to Jessi just in case the girl decided to snatch the cell phone from her hands. She wouldn't put it past Jessi.

This was a mistake on Amanda's part who really didn't know just how far Jessi would go for Kyle. Before Amanda could dial the 11 part of 911 Jessi had grabbed her in a chokehold from the rear. It took nearly ten terrified seconds for Amanda to lose consciousness and her last thought as her vision was dimming, was one that she wasn't likely to voice because she tried to avoid swearing but she couldn't help but think _"That crazy bitch"_

_  
_"When I said not to call the police" said Jessi who was currently wondering where the duct tape was "It wasn't a suggestion"

__________

Stephen once again divided his attention between the road and the rearview mirror watching Mark and his daughter still holding hands and staring at each other with almost sickening affection

"So Mark tell me again. Are you sure about the call?" they went over it several times already but inane conversation beat having to stand around look at the both of them growing closer. It's not that he didn't want his daughter to find a boyfriend but in his fatherly opinion she was way too young for boys. Maybe after she finished college….and got her masters. And a well paid job.

"Yes. I am completely sure Mr. Trager" said Mark sighing. There was nothing quite like being stuck in a car with the protective father of your girlfriend. Thank god that he didn't know they already had sex together. At least Mark really hope he didn't know

" I guess working for someone like Cassidy teaches you plenty of things" said Stephen his tone implying that the things you can learn from Cassidy can be far from good.

"Stephen look" interrupted Nicole as she pointed at their house which finally came into view. The entire house was plunged into darkness. Even from here they could see that the door was wide open.

The quickly parked the car and ran to the house

"Jessi "yelled Nicole franticly looking around the house. It was bad enough to be uncertain about Kyle but if something had happened to Jessi because they left her alone at home…..

But then the whole family stopped in their tracks as they found Jessi in the living tying up an unconscious Amanda with duct tape

"Jessi we thought you were …."started a curious and slightly amused Josh

"…..in danger and not gift wrapping Amanda. What exactly are you doing?" continued a surprised Lori who didn't expect even Jessi to behave so weird

"Kyle was taken" said a serious Jessi. This quickly destroyed any traces of amusement at the situation" I have to get him back and I couldn't let Amanda contact the police"

"Is she ok?" asked a worried Nicole.

"She will wake up in two to four hours. What is he doing here?" she answered looking suspiciously at Mark

"He said he helped Kyle with the formula. According to him everything went well there" said Josh who also joined Jessi in what was becoming an increasingly popular hobby called looking at Mark suspiciously

"He is right. Kyle was taken from here. He must have succeeded" she said moving closer to Mark until their faces were only inches apart. The her hand shot out and she quickly grabbed him by the throat

"Jessi no" yelled Lori trying unsuccessfully to pry Jessi's hand from her boyfriend

"Relax" said Jessi sharply as she looked at Lori" I am just making sure that he tells us the truth. Physical contact guarantees greater accuracy in the results , however "she said turning to look at Mark who chose wisely to remain perfectly still and very silent for now" if you do lie to me…"she said putting slightly more power in her grip to show him what would happen "Now tell me do you know what happened to Kyle?"

"No"

"Did you really help Kyle in the warehouse?

"Yes"

"Do you know anything about Cassidy's plans?"

"No" feeling her grip becoming stronger" I only know what he tells me. He said it was a project to help woman who can't have children. He never said anything about you or Kyle"

"Are you with me because of Kyle and Latnok?" said Lori quickly as she saw that Jessi seemed to be satisfied with the answers from Mark. She couldn't let this chance go. She had to know

"Of course not. I am with you because you are an amazing girl" said Mark earnestly

"He is telling the truth" said Jessi rolling her eyes as she let him go. Her entire world was focused on Kyle now and she didn't have time for this" I have to go find Kyle. Can you please make sure that Amanda stays put. We can't risk involving the police"

"Jessi I am not ok with this" said a distraught Nicole" I can't let you put yourself at danger. We should call the police

"I agree" said Stephen who also loathing the idea of putting Jessi in danger" Jessi those are dangerous people. Look what happened the last time you tried to act by yourselves. We must contact the police"

Jessi took a deep breath to calm herself. She was touched by her family's concern but why couldn't they understand that it didn't matter what happened to her. The only important thing right now was to get Kyle back

"Nicole, Stephen we don't have anything against Cassidy. If we call the police at best we will waste our time at worst we will scare Cassidy enough for him to make Kyle disappear completely. Please understand. Every minutes counts" she said pleadingly" I have to do this by myself"

Nicole and Stephen look at each worriedly. They both knew that what Jessi was telling was true. They were old enough to know how in this world the rich and powerful were often above the law but the thought of putting another one of their kids in danger went against their every parent instinct. Finally Nicole hugged Jessi and whispered

"Please be safe"

"I want both you and Kyle back home safely" said Stephen as he handed her the keys

Jessi smiled as she looked at her family. She never thought that she would have something like this

"Thank you all" she said touched" I really didn't want to have to knock you out" while they stared at her ,slightly stunned and amused from her usual bluntness she grabbed a hold of Mark "You are coming with me"

And then she was off

Meanwhile Stephen looked at the unconscious Amanda taped to the couch

"Help me get her up. And untie her. If Carol Bloom ever sees this we'll need a whole truck of wine to calm her down"

___________

_**Commercials**_

Do you like cheap food that kills you slowly? Who are we kidding we all do. So visit us now at McBonalds. Where we kill you with a smile :)

Are you ready to experience one of the most original and heartbreaking stories you have ever read? Are you ready to see brother going against brother? A man so determined to be a hero he is willing to defy the laws of the universe itself? And a story of true love? Read **In and Out of Time** now only on *also available on livejournal

Death and Debt . They sound so similar don't they? And death can lead to debt. Unless you make the right choice and come to us at Global Heartless Vultures. We provide the best life insurance money can buy so you can be sure that your family is taken care of.

And now this limited offer. Until the 20th of April with every contract you get a free shovel :)

Death, slavery, poverty…. Is this what you want for your children? If the answer is a loud no then vote for us. The party of Honest Patriotic Politicians.

__________

**Undisclosed location**

The office was dark, illuminated solely by the light coming from the many monitors placed on strategic locations. The center of the room was taken by an expensive desk and behind it sat a woman of considerable intelligence that wielded more power then many politicians.

She poured herself a glass of wine that costed more then what many people made in a year as she looked through the daily reports. Like most successful rulers she took it upon herself to be informed of everything happening in her organization. Right now she was aware that one of her most important projects was being compromised and she was expecting a phone call.

Most people would react as soon as their heard of the problem but not her. She preferred to monitor her employee's reactions. How some tried to cover up the whole problem, how some lied, how some tried to shift the blame, how some managed to deal with the problems themselves and the very few that took responsibility and admitted everything. Each of them had a special role to play, their personalities making them suitable for different tasks. She didn't care about social constructs like morality she only cared about effectiveness. She was just as ready to use a murder as she was ready to use a noble humanitarian. There was only one thing she didn't tolerate and this was incompetence.

She smiled as he heard the phone ring. Just in time. Taking a sip of her wine she answered the phone

"Cassidy"

"Hello Mother. I assume you have been expecting my call" he said amused. Grace smiled as well. Her boy knew how to play the game even in this position. She had thought him well.

'"You assume correctly. How big is failure my son?" she could almost feel the grimace that her son must have right now. He was like her in a way. He hated failures

" The situation is quite severe but I will salvage it. The asset has sabotaged the project and stole the data"

"Really? I remember you reassuring me that you have gained complete control over him?" she said sarcastically

" It seems that he is a better liar then I thought. Jessi's death was a con. She is alive and well and working with him"

Grace stood up for a second, an ugly grimace marring her otherwise perfect face but she quickly regained her composure. She couldn't show weakness, especially to her son. Making sure that her tone showed no trace of emotion she said

" So your little brother played you. This is disappointing Cassidy. And how do you intend to salvage this? What are you going to do about your ….failure?

" I am going to use the chair" he responded with not a small measure of satisfaction

"You do realize that this will turn the asset into vegetable? Losing him would not be an ideal situation"

"We have already lost him. He tried to kill me"

"He did? This is unexpected" Grace raised her eyebrow in surprise. This indeed went against the predicted scenario

" Jessi's influence over him seems to be greater then we thought"

"And are you sure the chair will work?" Grace had to put effort to maintain the casual tone of her voice

"Madacorp showed us that it does work. The only reason he managed to resist was Jessi. Without her we will brake him" Cassidy said with confidence

"And are you sure that she won't interfere? Have you secured her?"

"Not yet. But it's only a matter of time" he said this time sounding less confident

"And if she finds your first?" Graced asked in icy tones

"Then I'll deal with her" Casssidy said harshly losing his temper for the first time

"Are you sure you can handle her?" Graced put in just the right amount of skepticism to keep his anger burning

" I handled her mother well enough didn't it? She will pose no problem" sneered Cassidy

"That you did my darling boy, that you did" she smiled as she remember the sweet day when saw Sarah's body

"I shall call you when it's done"

"Cassidy…."

"Yes mother?"

" If she tries to interfere….make her suffer"

"You can count on me mother"

Grace carefully picked up a picture frame from her desk. The picture inside was old. Almost twenty years old but it was still in perfect condition. She could make out each of the seventeen people in it. Including herself. But her attention was on the center. On the figures of what used to be the two most promising members of Latnok. Sarah Emerson and Adam Baylin. The picture showed them in their youth, holding hands and smiling. The wine glass broke in her clenched fist but she didn't even notice. Her entire concentration was on the picture. If someone had entered the room right now they would have seen a rare sight. Pure hatred

* * *

Next on Kyle XY Now and Forever

_Jessi annoyed with the waste of time quickly took the three steps separating her from Nate . She looked at him dangerously and then __…_

_But just as he was near the victory he heard a voice that chilled him to the bone_

"_Josh Trager"_

" _I was hoping you would say that" said Cassidy enjoying every minute of this experience_

_

* * *

  
_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought I **__**would make a little experiment here to bring this story even more close to the show. Like putting a commercial brake :) which I also shamelessly used to promote my favorite Kyle XY story. And I also added a little promo for the next chapter with a few of the scenes I have planned. **_

_**If those two things are annoying just tell me and I won't use them again. .**_

_**So I once again hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I wish all the Western Christians a Happy Easter since I believe it's this Sunday :)**_


	3. Episode 1 Part 3

_Hi guy and girls. It's Friday night and as I promised here is the new chapter of Now and Forever. I am sorry if there are more mistakes then usual but I am not completly sure if I will have access to the internet tomorrow with all the Easter preparations so I thought I would post it now even though I didn't have time for a very detailed check_

_I don't own Kyle XY_

* * *

The ride with Jessi had been a disturbing experience for Mark. He didn't know much about Kyle and Jessi Cassidy had only given him small breadcrumbs just enough to impress their importance but there was something about her that really scared him.

He knew that she was much smarter then him, something that he never thought he would experience as he was up with the best at the IQ department but for some reason he also knew with absolute clarity that if Jessi wanted to she could squash him like a bug. So he wisely followed her well…orders and input all facilities connected with Latnok that he knew off in the GPS and told her everything he remembered.

After fifteen minutes they finally made it to the campus. The Latnok building was at the very centre but when they got there they found out that Jessi's code was disabled and so was Kyle's. Mark had to help again by opening the doors. By now he knew that he might as well say goodbye to his future. Even if he got away with the sabotage at the warehouse, bringing Jessi here would make sure that he would be included in Latnok's wrath .And speaking of wrath Nate didn't seem exactly happy to see them

"You are trespassing bitch" he said walking up to them and trying to look threatening" Didn't you get the memo? You are no longer welcome here"

"Nate stop being such an ass" said Jackie appearing from behind the soda machine. She turned towards Jessi and flashed her a friendly smile" Are you looking for Kyle? I don't think I've seen him today"

"Shut your mouth Jackie. This doesn't concern you. Cassidy kicked her out. She does not belong here anymore. Got it or do you also want to be thrown out?" Nate could barely restrain himself from attacking Jessi. To think that he was taken down by two girls was humiliating

"Hey man enough of that" said George. The other students also came closer and looked at Nate disapprovingly. He had always been an ass but he had refrained from attacking the girls until now. Probably because he didn't see them as competitions but as they saw him going at both Jessi and Jackie well it was the final straw

"Yeah. Why don't you chill out?" added Akio with a slight threat in his voice. They were all peaceful students but Nate could get even on nerves of Ghandi.

Nate looked incredulously at the students that surrounded him. It was bad enough that he got knocked out by a couple of girls but now the geeks grew a spine as well?

"Hey you losers don't forget who Cassidy left in charge. Don't forget who is the smartest around here"

Jessi annoyed with the waste of time quickly took the three steps separating her from Nate . She looked at him dangerously for a second and then kneed him in the groin. Thankfully for Nate who was now in a world of pain she finished him off with a brutal head butt. For the second time today Nate was knocked out by a girl

"I am" said Jessi with some satisfaction. She had really needed to hit somebody .As she turned around and saw the other students staring at her some quite jealous that she had got to do what they were all dreaming off. She knew she had to act fast to convince them

"I need your help. All of you. Kyle is in danger" she said seriously. Everybody focused their attention on her when they heard that their friend was in danger

"What do you mean in danger?" asked a concerned Jackie

'Cassidy has been using all of you" said Jessi not covering up the hate her voice" He's been planning illegal genetic experiments and using your work to do it. Separating the labor so none of you suspected anything" at their incredulous looks and whispers she raised her voice" Believe me it's true. The man is a monster. Kyle found out all about it and now he is missing. I need your help to find him"

"If and this a big if this is true" said Mariko" how can we help? Shouldn't the police handle this?"

"It is true" sighed Mark" I've seen the experiment myself and we can't find Kyle anywhere. There were signs of a fight at his home"

Seeing a confirmation from their oldest and most trusted member made the buzz of unease even stronger. It's was always a disturbing for intelligent people to understand that they had been used

"You know the laws, you know statistics on missing people, you know the limitations of the police I don't think I need to explain it to you" she said worriedly. She hoped that at least they understood" Cassidy divided the labor between you to keep you ignorant of the true experiment. I am hoping he did the same with the different locations for their operation. I need to know every facility you have visited. No matter how big or small. Can you do this?" seeing their uncertain faces she pleaded" Please I need you help. Kyle is danger"

Jackie stepped up first but soon they all followed making a list of every facility they have been to. It was a start

_______

Josh quietly moved through the kitchen and out the back door. He was going to be damned if he stayed and did nothing while Kyle and Jessi were out there risking their lives. He wasn't a kid anymore. He could help. But he knew his parents would never let him so it was up to Plan B. Sneak away from the house. He hadn't actually thought about what he would once he successfully got to his car but what the hell. He would think of something on the road

But just as he was near the victory he heard a voice that chilled him to the bone

"Josh Trager" he heard the screeching voice of Carol Bloom behind his back

"Mrs. Bloom" Josh laughed nervously. Of all the people to catch him" I didn't see you there. Can I help you?"

"I was just about to talk with your parents but I wouldn't be surprised if you and that troublesome boy are behind this" she said not bothering to hide her contempt for the those ridiculously bad behaved kids of today

"Behind what?" said Josh pretending to be clueless

"You know very well what young man. This awful ruckus that came from your house just a while ago! Why I have half a mind to complain to the police. This is a decent neighborhood and your kids are …"

"This will not be necessary Carol" Josh heart sank even more as he saw his father appearing from the house "It seemed that my son had tried to organize a little party while we were gone, but his plan didn't work so well now did it Josh?

"No" said Josh who knew he was in a lot of trouble

"And now I see that you are trying to sneak away from home even though your mother and I specifically told you to stay put. I am disappointed Josh. Very disappointed" his father said this time looking very serious." Don't worry Carol he will be punished very strictly"

Josh gulped as he realized that his father wasn't kidding.

"Well I should hope so Steven" said a very smug Carol Bloom" But I also wanted to talk to you about something else. Have you seen my daughter? She is not answering her cell phone"

Not it was Stephen's turn to get slightly nervous as he remembered who had they sleeping off a chokehold in Lori's room

"Well I don't think I've seen her "Stephen tried to sound steady but he knew he was an awful liar

"I hope she is not hanging around your other boy again" said Carol gearing up for a rant on how much of a bad influence Kyle was

"I think Amanda went to the university" interrupted Josh seeing the opportunity to score some brownie points" I remember hearing her and her new boyfriend talking about visiting the multimedia presentation about abstinence they are showing tonight"

"Really?" said an intrigued Carol

"Yeah. And they don't allow cell phones in there because they interfere with the equipment so that's probably why she isn't calling" said Josh with the false sincerity that nearly every teenager could muster when they had to lie their ass off

"Well I am not surprised "said a proud Carol" This is just what I would expect from Amanda now that she is no longer corrupted by outside influence. A responsible evening spent in learning a valuable lesson. You kids should all take an example from her. Goodbye Stephen. I do hope that you will teach this boy a lesson"

And then Carol walked back towards her house muttering pleased about what a great boy Nate was and what a good influence he had on Amanda

"Abstinence?" said an incredulous Stephen wondering how on earth his son would know about that

"Jessi is brochure freak. She picks up everything. It's almost disturbing" and then a smug Josh added" So I guess I kind of saved the day?"

"Yes" said a smiling Stephen and just when he saw his son thinking that he got away with it added" And that's why you won't be grounded for the rest of your life but don't think you got away with. Now give me your car keys and get back to the house"

Josh sighed as he headed back to the house .Failed

__________

The first thing Kyle felt when he began to regain consciousness was pain. A lot of pain. The sharpest pain was in his ribs, judging from his difficulty in breathing more then a few were broken. Then there was his face. He could feel the dried up blood and a serious headache and lastly there was his chest. In the several places where the taser had hit him his skin felt raw and a sharp pain shot through every time his clothes made contact.

But he ignored the pain. It was not life threatening and he had more serious concerns right now. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was nothing. It was all white- everywhere. As his vision focused he started making all the details of the room. And then he finally understood where he was. It was the chamber with the chair. Not one from the Madacorp but an almost identical one. He tried to move but his whole body was restrained

Kyle desperately tried to struggle in his bonds as he was overcome by panic. The chair was even worse then death. He remembered what it was when Ballantine put him in it. The chair nearly took everything he held dear. If it wasn't for Jessi he would have lost them. His family, Amanda, his life. His very being

"Already awake mate?" he heard Cassidy's voice from behind him" Quite impressive. A little too early though. We still have thirty minutes until the chair is ready"

"Stop this" shouted Kyle as he continued to struggle in his bonds

"I can't" said Cassidy as he finally came into view." I gave you a chance Kyle. I was ready to forgive you. I was even ready to offer you protection from mother. And how did you repay me? You tried to kill me"

"I was protecting my family" said Kyle with anger as she finally remembered all the events that led to here. All the threats that Cassidy made

"Actually if we want to be accurate you tried to kill your real family to protect a few people get their jollies from collecting strays " said Cassidy for once amused by the truth

"You don't know anything about my family" said Kyle getting even more angry

"Oh but I do. I know all about them. A failed psychologist, a mediocre computer analyst, two teenagers who aren't going to leave any mark on the world. Is this the family you are trying so hard to protect? A collection of nobodies ? Oh and let's not forget you little girlfriend, the poster girl for a boring unremarkable life. Don't you see how pathetic they are? " and then Cassidy face lit up in joy almost as if he thought of an amusing joke" Or is it little Jessi? Oh she is quite something isn't she? So loyal, so ready to follow your every wish. Is that why you tolerate this broken girl? You enjoy having so much power over her? It feels good doesn't it?"

Kyle could feel his rage boiling as Cassidy spoke. He hated that man more with every second. He couldn't break through the restraints with force but maybe he could use his mind. He started concentrating all his will power on unlocking the binding mechanism but just as he could feel the bindings, feel the lock an electrical surge even stronger then Cassidy taser went through his body. Kyle nearly bit through his tongue at the unexpected attack

"Oh you noticed the little upgrade we made to the chair did you? This was actually planned for Jessi in case …who I am I kidding when she got violent. We build in a scanner specifically designed to monitor your brain activity. To use your how shall we say esoteric skills you access special parts of your brain. Usually dormant or far from developed in normal humans and this little machine will punish you every time you try, completely destroying your concentration. It wasn't easy to do it but thanks to Adam being so helpful over the years we have quite an astounding knowledge of the human brain and a very good understanding of what you and Jessi are capable of. Now why couldn't you be as helpful as him?" Cassidy said with a smirk

"Nothing to say ?" Cassidy laughed yet again at hate filled look Kyle was giving him "It's a shame. You have only half an hour Kyle. After the chair I don't think you will be doing much talking. You will probably spend most of your time drooling….but you know maybe it's because I have such a soft heart but I am willing to give you one more chance to avoid becoming a vegetable. "coming closer to Kyle Cassidy said" Beg me. Beg for forgiveness. Once you do that and of course tell us all that we need to know you might make it"

"Never" Kyle said simply.

" I was hoping you would say that" said Cassidy enjoying every minute of this experience

__________

Jessi tried to take a deep breath and relax herself as she drove on the dark and empty roads. It wasn't easy. They were so many emotions running through her head, the overwhelming fear for Kyle's safety, the burning hatred against Cassidy but most of all she felt insecure. She didn't know if she was up to this. She was always the screw up but she couldn't afford to fail now

The first part of her plan had been a success. Just like with Mark Cassidy had been using the students to work on his other facilities as well and she managed to compile a list of the possible locations. A quick hack into the road cameras and she managed to see which facilities had incoming transports. There were three with active movement in the last hour but only one of them had received the black van that Kyle remembered from his first encounter with Latnok. And only this van could carry a restrained man discreetly. This had to be it

She got some satellite surveillance but she couldn't find any of the facility's blueprints online. Latnok knew how to cover their traces. Judging by the satellite pictures it was a big facility. Not quite as large as Zzyzx but big nonetheless. Henry had been only in one lab so he didn't manage to tell her much about the layout. She hoped she would manage to sense Kyle once she was inside

As she once again battled with her insecurities she desperately try to think of ways of increasing her chances and then she remembered. She couldn't believe that this slipped her mind. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number

"Yes" answered the gruff male voice

'Foss I need your help"

"You shouldn't be calling me" said Foss who was out of breath as he was currently busy with disposing of the bodies of Cassidy's cleanup team" You must lay low. Where is Kyle?"

"They took him" she said heartbroken" I failed Foss. Cassidy found out everything and he took Kyle"

Foss closed his eyes trying to compose his thoughts. This was bad. He never expected Latnok to act this aggressively. He knew things would get worst with Adam dead but didn't expect them to go so far.

"Stay where you are. I can be there in an hour" said Foss as he already began to formulate the plans. Rescuing the boy wouldn't be easy. He had heard rumors about Cassidy. And none of them were pleasant

"No. I can't" said Jessi determined

" Girl don't do anything stupid" growled Foss although he knew it was futile. Teenagers…. no matter how smart they were in such situations they always did the stupid thing

"I can't wait. You know that every minute counts. I am not leaving him in the hands of this murderer Foss" said Jessi her tone leaving no room for discussion

Foss sighed. He knew it was pointless to argue. When you had so much on the line nothing could convince you to back down not words not even the near certainty of death but he had to try

"You can't do this alone. It's suicide"

"It doesn't matter. I have to try. But if I fail "she said acknowledging the very real possibility that she might not come back from this "it's up to you. I am sending you the location and all I could find on the facility. "

"Jessi…" he didn't know what to say. This whole situation brought back memories from his time in the service. When he would see his friends go on one way missions. He never thought he would be in such a situation again

"If I don't…" started a nervous Jessi not quite sure how to say it. Especially to a stranger "….If I don't make it could you tell Kyle that I…..that I…."

"I understand" he smiled sadly. He had to deliver this kind of message many times before. He hope that he wouldn't have to do for Jessi as well "Good luck"

Jessi closed the phone and wiped the tears off her face .She had no time for crying.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear what you think especially about the direction of my story and what moments you enjoy the most :)**

**Next chapter. The Final!**

** Well of the first episode at least. Jessi will finallly find her Kyle. Will she try a careful and stealthy rescue mission or will she bring hell to Latnok? **


	4. Episode 1 Part 4

_Ok I know my last chapter sucked a bit but don't worry. This one will be better :)_

_I don't own Kyle XY_

_

* * *

  
_

Amanda felt very dizzy as she woke up. She coughed a few times as she felt pain in her throat and then finally looked around. This was not her room. Where was she? How did she get here? And then it all came crashing back. Nate, Kyle, the exploding windows and most of all she remembered the iron grip of Jessi.

"I can't believe she did that" said Amanda who was still stunned by Jessi's actions

Carefully she stood up feeling a little woozy on her feet and moved quietly through the room. She knew it was silly to sneak around like this but Amanda was feeling very uncertain at the moment. If Jessi could choke her who knows what else she could do. Opening the door she let out a relieved breath when she noticed that she was still in the Tragers house. She must be in Lori's room. She went in the hallway intent on having some very strong words with Jessi. And also vaguely wondering why she felt so itchy

"Amanda!? You are up already?" she turned sideways to see Josh appearing from what had to be his room.

"Josh? What happened? Where is Kyle? And where is Jessi?" she added the last part with a bit of a growl

"Ahhh I think we better go downstairs. I got yelled enough for one day. I should share the experience" he said like always making an attempt at a joke and led her down the stairs. But before he was halfway down she heard the voice of Nicole

"Josh don't even think of leaving your room." Nicole said sternly

"Well by all means. I was just bringing Amanda to you but if you want us to go back ….come on Amanda" Josh made a dramatic turn slowly heading upstairs

Nicole and Stephen were not amused. They quickly gathered them and they all went in the living room. Nicole poured her a cup of tea. They were all stalling, trying to make her feel more at ease but Amanda had enough

"Please stop this" said an agitated Amanda "Tell me what happened to Kyle? Are there any news?"

The family looked at each other nervously. She could see the pain of uncertainty in their eyes and she didn't need to hear them say it to know that there was still no sign of Kyle

"We don't know" said Stephen finally" We haven't heard anything"

"Did the police question Nate? I am sure he was involved somehow. He called…."seeing the guilty looks on their faces she finally understood"…you didn't call the police did you? I can't believe you are listening to Jessi!

Amanda could almost feel herself screaming. She couldn't believe that they would listen to Jessi when Kyle was in danger

"Do you think this is easy for us?" snapped Nicole. Amanda had never seen her angry like this. People rarely got angry at Amanda. Almost never in fact" Our son was taken. Jessi is out there risking her life to bring him back. Do you really think we don't want to call the police? That we don't want to go and help ourselves? We hate it but Jessi is right. We don't have anything to go on. We have no proves, we have nothing. It would take the police days to get a court order. And in this time Cassidy could take Kyle anywhere. Do anything. We hate it but Jessi is the only one who can do something about this"

Amanda lowered her head avoiding Nicole's eyes. She knew she shouldn't have said this, knew that the Tragers would do anything for their children but she was so worried about Kyle and calling the police was the only thing she could think off to help him. But what if this really made it worse? What if Jessi was right and this just put Kyle in more danger?

"Can she really do it?" Amanda asked anxiously. She needed to know this desperately

"In my experience there aren't many things Kyle and Jessi can't do" said Lori warmly as she put her hand reassuringly on Amanda's shoulder

"Yeah. They kick ass" said an enthusiastic Josh" And when you got kidnapped they brought you back pretty quickly"

There was a moment of silence in the room as everybody stared at Josh

"I was kidnapped?" asked Amanda who didn't know how much more surprises she could take for one evening

_________

Cassidy watched the monitor with glee as he noticed that the chair was entering the final stages of initialization. It was a rather exquisite piece of machinery. Latnok had spent close to eighty million dollar solely on the designs. Once it was perfected it would be a masterpiece that would change the world

"Twelve minutes mate" he said to the boy strapped in the chair" Are you sure you won't reconsider it? We are not such a bad option compared to being brain dead"

"You are a murderer" said the boy finally looking up

Cassidy was amused. It had been awhile since the boy spoke. He had spent most the time with his eyes closed, getting electrocuted at regular intervals as he kept trying to find a way out. For such a genius the boy really had a hard time recognizing a futile fight

"And your precious Jessi isn't? You weren't ready to murder me just a while ago? What makes you so much different then me?"

" We had no choice. You only care about power, you kill, you manipulate, you blackmail and you enjoy it. You are nothing like us. You are nothing like me no matter if we share blood or not" that was the first time Cassidy had heard such pure hatred in the voice of the boy.

"It's easy to look down on others when you don't have any power yourself. You think you are better then me? You think YOU won't do anything to achieve your goals someday? You already committed a dozen crimes to sabotage my project, you are constantly using your Jessi like a puppet, you lie to everybody you know. You think you are better then me? You have done far far more then me at your age. I know people, I am a genius when it comes to reading them and let me assure you little brother" and here Cassidy words became soft and almost admiring" you would become a far bigger monster then I ever could be. I can see it in you. You want to know the real difference between us? I don't lie to myself. I don't need excuses or justifications"

"You don't know anything about me" said Kyle with more anger then he ever felt in his life" and your sick twisted mind can come up only with lies"

"Oh my you are getting angry again. Did I hit a bit too close too home?" laughed Cassidy" And speaking of your home…"

Cassidy was interrupted by the loud ring of his cell phone. It was a hybrid that could also be used as a short range radio which made communicating around the facility much easier

"This better be important" said an angry Cassidy. He hated when people interrupted his amusement

" I am sorry to bother you sir but you told us to call you if there is something unusual and I…"

"Just say it already"

"Oh it's nothing sure. There is just a car on the road towards us. It's not that uncommon .A lot of people get lost , sometimes they miss the signs especially at night. We will just direct them back on the road as usual .I was just wanted to inform of you everything and …"

"You were right to inform me. Be careful with that car. It could be hostile presence"

"Hostile? But who would…"started the confused guard wondering why someone would be hostile to a scientific facility. Were those some of those protestors?

"I don't pay you to ask questions I pay you to do your job. Now take care of this car" Cassidy snapped his phone shut, angry at having to deal with incompetent employees but then his anger was transformed to delight as he turned to Kyle" It's her isn't it? My my just when I think this night can't get any better. Two birds with one stone"

"Jessi no" said a heartbroken Kyle as he realized that Cassidy was right. Only Jessi could find him so quickly. He renewed his efforts to get out of the chair fighting through the pain. He couldn't let anything happen to Jessi

______________

Henry Stein was enjoying his night. It was a quiet one just like all other nights. He rather liked his job. He used to be a Sheriff in a small town before this and when he was forced to move to the city he never thought that he would find a job that provided him with the same peace and quiet as before.

Hell he never thought he would find a job at all. He was already forty five and the economy seemed be getting worse everyday. So he considered himself blessed. But still sometimes he was worried. The boys who were patrolling the forest and who were stationed at the gate with him were good chaps, quite a few used to be in law enforcement like him and he shared a few beers with all of them. He knew they were decent folk and that he could rely on them. But the people inside the facility ?

The security inside was the worst part. They were defiantly not the sort of people he would share a beer with. Cold and tough Henry would bet his favorite baseball card that they were mercs or ex military. And the scientists weren't much better. They always looked down on everybody and behaved like the whole world was their little experiment.

And speaking of experiments sometimes it really bothered him what they were working on inside. He had to sign half a dozen confidentiality agreements and he defiantly got the vibe that whatever was inside was dangerous. What bothered him most of all was that sometimes they brought kids in. Some were as young as his daughter and that worried him that they could be experimenting on them or something equally sick. But they always came out unscathed and even in a good mood so perhaps he was imagining things. Not that it mattered anyway. He needed this job too much to quit it on something as little as suspicion but there was always this little piece of doubt among the joy of finding this great job

"Hey Henry" he heard the voice of Billy one of the younger guards around here" I kind of missed the car. Can you take care of it?"

Henry sighed. Billy was a good kid but not very bright. Probably had something to do with all the pot he was smoking. They should have never let someone actually come near the gate itself but this was the third time in the last six months that Billy screwed up.

"I'll deal with it Billy but be more careful next time" Henry said with the same voice he used to teach his daughter lessons

"No problem man. I am going to be super serious next time" Henry sighed again. It's seemed to be just as ineffective on Billy as on his daughter

He got out of his booth and went out in the cold night air. The road was well lit so he could already see the approaching SUV. From what he could make out a young girl was driving it. Ahh kids. It's no wonder she got lost. Henry never understood the logic of letting teenagers drive a car. They were way too young and hot tempered to be responsible with such machines

Henry stepped on the road and signaled to her to stop and then he knew something was wrong. The girl didn't slow down. If anything she went even faster. And from here he could finally make out more details about her. The girl was not just young. She was also extremely angry. Henry ducked at the last moment as the SUV smashed straight through the barricade and took a big chunk out of his booth

________

Cassidy instinctively ducked as a loud explosion was heard throughout the entire facility. Standing up quickly he turned to Kyle again

"Not exactly subtle is she" he said laughing and took out his cell again" Report"

"Sir!A car just broke through the barrier. I don't know what is going but…"

"Enough. I don't need anymore of your stupid explanations. Stay on your post and do not enter the facility. My own security detail with her"

"How do you know it's a she sir?" he heard the suspicious voice of the guard

"I am getting tired of people questioning their orders. If you want to keep your job do as I say"

Cassidy sighed and turned to Kyle

"It's so hard to get good help these days "then he quickly dialed a second internal number to contact his security detail near the entrance "What's your status?

"We found the wreckage of the car but the girl is not in it. We don't know how she escaped the crash. We are now sweeping the floors"

"Capture her if you can. I would prefer her to be alive but if you have no other choice use lethal force"

"Understood. We shal…"suddenly the line went dead. But the silence was quickly broken by a series of grunts and what sounded like a head slamming into a wall

__________

Foss was breaking several speed limits as he tore through Seattle. He hated having only himself to rely on. It made protecting the boy and his family a near impossible task. With Adam it had been easy. He understood security measures, he stayed at home all the time and his only contact with the outside world was that bastard Taylor. But the boy? He practically looked for trouble. He barely bothered to pay any attention to security, he always got mixed in everything and he seemed to befriend the entire world. Foss had failed Adam once already and now he had the feeling he might fail his son as well

Now he was racing against time. Jessi was right every minute counted. And not just for Kyle but for the girl as well. From the little he saw of her she didn't seem like the type to carefully plan a rescue, especially as far as Kyle was concerned. And a direct attack against a guarded facility by yourself no matter what abilities you had was suicide

So now he was going as fast he could but once he saw the street sign he hesitated slightly. It was risky and it would waste three minutes that could be vital but maybe just maybe it could help. And so he made a slight detour

___________

Cassidy was getting slightly nervous. He lost contact with two more teams in the last ten minutes.

"Team Charlie respond. Have you located her?"

'"Yes Sir. We have her pinned down at level four but we need ba….ahhh" the scream was followed by numerous gunshots.

"All teams head to level four .NOW" Cassidy was now really nervous. He was on level five

The next few minute made him sweat bullets. He lost contact with the two remaining teams and now he was actually hearing the sounds of battle with his own ears.

Kyle was just as nervous as Cassidy. He was terrified at what could happen to Jessi. Every gunshot he heard made him flinch. Now that the battle was within earshot he desperately tried to enhance his hearing, to hear her heartbeat but it was futile. Every time he tried he had to convulse in pain as the electricity flooded his body

And then all was silent. Both Cassidy and Kyle held their breath as the electronic lock of the door made a beeping sound and slowly opened

The sight that was revealed horrified both of them

Cassidy was terrified to see Jessi . He couldn't believe that she defeated all sixteen members of his security detail. This shouldn't have been possible. They were trained killers. They should have dealt with her.

Kyle was terrified because of the condition Jessi was in. He couldn't believe that she was still alive much less able to stand. Her leg was clearly broken and a very nasty break at that. The bone had broken through the skin. Jessi had torn her pants and tried to bandage the injury but it didn't seem to help much. Her right arm hung limply at the side from what Kyle could see was a gunshot wound to the shoulder, her abdomen was also bleeding quite profusely although he couldn't see the wound. And those were just the most serious injuries. She seemed covered in bruises and more then one graze from the bullets. Her entire face was covered in blood . She had quite a prominent nose bleed and even her ears were bleeding a clear sign that she had been massively overusing her powers

Cassidy stepped back in fear as Jessi limped in the room. Memories of how she nearly killed him in The Rack were mixing with the screams of his man and her currently terrifying appearance to provide a truly horrifying experience. land. He had never faced something like this. He always had backup, he always had a plan, he could always talk his way out but now he had nobody, he had no other plans and he was well aware that Jessi would neither listen nor show mercy

She extended her good hand and Cassidy grimaced in pain for several second but then his eyes widened and he laughed. Jessi growled and tried again but after a few more seconds of pain Cassidy started laughing again

"You actually had me worried there "he said with enjoying every moment of this. Every moment of seeing how angry she was , every moment of her failure. He lazily pulled out his taser "But I guess your batteries ran out? Not quite so strong are you?"

She shot a look of such pure hatred that Cassidy laughed again

"But it was still an impressive display and quite useful too. I was thinking of downsizing the personal. You know how the economy is today. Just plain awful"

He squeezed the button and Jessi with a last burst of strength manage to dodge sideways but she paid a heavy price for that. She screamed in pain as her whole body felt the harsh landing. She desperately tried to ignore it, to get up from the floor but she couldn't. Even with all her will power her body had simply taken too much damage. She wasn't getting up again

" Oh how the mighty have fallen "said Cassidy as he came near Jessi looking down on her with a smirk

"I'll kill you" hissed Jessi straining with all her might to get up. Her upper body started rising slowly as she kept whispering "Kill….Kill ..you …I'll kill you…"

Kyle growled in rage as Cassidy brutally stepped on Jessi's foot. Her scream would forever be burned in his memory. She fell on the ground once again trying to muffle her whimpers

"I think not" said Casssidy with a smile as he looked at the security cameras. His mother was going to enjoy this." Latnok was right to dismiss you as a failure. Look at yourself. All that power, all that rage and you still end up at my feet. "and then he kneeled next to her whispering with sadistic delight" Just like your mother"

Cassidy stood up as Jessi began thrashing once again trying desperately to reach him and walked closer to Kyle who was currently once again being electrocuted as he tried to break out of the chair

"So Kyle. Have you reconsidered my offer now? Be our little dog and she might live"

Kyle looked at Jessi. She was crying and trying to whisper "No" .

"I'll do it" he said defeated" Let her go and I'll do it. I'll give you everything. I'll work for you"

"NO" screamed Jessi as she tried to stand up again.

Cassidy turned his attention to her again. She extended her hand there was a feeling of power in the air like the hum of electricity charging. The lights started flickering as the power grew and was suddenly released in a burst but Cassidy didn't even falter this time

"I didn't even feel it" said Cassidy with a smirk" but believe me when I say that you will feel this" he said pointing his taser at her. He hesitated for a second when he saw her smiling

"I…wasn't…."she tried to speak between coughing up blood" aiming…at ….you"

Cassidy eyed widened as he turned around to look at the chair but it was too late. Kyle grabbed his hand and crushed it along with the taser in it. Cassidy screamed as he felt his bones shatter and as the pieces of the broken taser embedded themselves in his palm

Kyle used his other hand to grab him by the throat and hurl him in the nearby wall. Cassidy grunted as he felt the impact in the cold steel wall but he didn't slide to the ground. He felt some kind of force pinning him to the wall so hard that he could barely breathe

Kyle let only a tiny fraction on his attention be focused on Cassidy, enough to keep him in place as he kneeled near Jessi gently taking her into his arms, careful not to hurt her

"Jessi" he said desperate. The mere sight of her battered body was hurting him more then the chair ever could

" My….Kyle" whispered Jessi on the verge of losing consciousness

"Stay with me please" said Kyle and desperately reached deep inside, concentrating all of his power on trying to heal her. Tiny electric sparks started dancing over their bodies as the raw power started to mess with electrons in the room and soon the photons fell victim as well as Jessi and Kyle were enveloped in a bright light

Jessi gasped taking a deep breath and Kyle felt a moment of sheer joy as he saw her beautiful eyes open wide but the joy was short lived when his sense told him that he merely bought Jessi an hour or two. Even all that power wasn't enough to repair her body. They needed real help

"Jessi" he said taking her head gently into his arms" please look at me'

Her eyes remain unfocused she tried to speak disoriented by all the blood loss

"Lori" she said now having a slightly easier time speaking

"Did something happen to Lori" Kyle couldn't help but ask as another fear was added to the already extensive list

'I ruined her shirt …"said Jessi as she looked confused at the bloodstained and torn shirt she was wearing

Kyle looked desperately for help. A first aid kit, a medical station anything. He knew that Jessi was getting worse with every moment

"Jessi" he said again this time louder. He was almost tempted to get into her mind but he didn't want to risk it" You must concentrate."

"You think this is over?" Cassidy said wheezing from the wall " You can't fight us…..

A flick of the wrist. That was all it took. Cassidy's neck snapped with a sickening sound and he collapsed to the ground. Kyle didn't pay him any attention. He just looked intently at Jessi

The sound of the broken neck finally brought her to the here and now. Her gaze focused as she looked at the body of Cassidy and then back to the concerned and caring expression on Kyle's face. She was stunned at what just happened

"I need you to be strong. I'll take you out of here but you have stay consciousness. You must stay focused." Jessi nodded slightly and then Kyle gently picked her up careful to avoid hurting her. He walked out of the room without bothering to look at Cassidy's body. All that mattered at the moment was Jessi

As he walked through the hallways meeting quite a few unconscious and some quite heavily injured guards he kept whispering encouragements to Jessi, telling how it will all be all right but he was full of doubts himself. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know where to find a car and Jessi was getting weaker with every moment.

His heart sank even further as he found himself at the entrance of the facility and found the burning wreckage. He suspected that Jessi crashed her way inside but he was still hoping for a miracle.

Hoping that he would find some car outside he headed for the broken door but then he stopped when he heard

"Stop right there. Put the girl carefully on the ground and turn around" said an armed guard. With his peripheral vision Kyle could make out the details of the man, the slight shaking of his hands, the dangerous looking 9mm and a nametag with the name Stein "Do it NOW"

Kyle refused to do it , instead he turned slightly to shield her better with his body. Then he concentrated on the guard, running calculation in his mind on how exactly to disable him without being shot. It was going to be tricky but Kyle concentrated, preparing his mind to…..but he never got the chance. There was a soft popping sound and the guard fell to the ground with a bullet straight through his brain

Kyle turned around and was immensely relieved to see Foss with an impressive looking gun equipped with a silencer in his hand.

"She needs to go to a hospital now. Where is the car?' Kyle said getting straight to the point.

"No…hospital…home" mumbled Jessi who trying to stay awake

"She is right" said a serious looking Foss" With injuries like this the police will be involved"

"I don't care" shouted Kyle" I don't care who knows. I don't care what happens as long as she gets better"

Foss came closer taking a look at Jessi, his usually expressionless mask cracking for a second and showing guilt and pain but he quickly composed himself

"She will get better. Go to this address. It's a private clinic run by a friend of mine. He used to be a medic in my unit. Tell him I am sending you. He will help her and he will keep quiet. And keep you safe"

"You are not coming?" said a startled Kyle " I am not sure I can…

"You are not alone" said Foss pointing his head at the gate. And that's when Kyle noticed Declan driving up with the car." Now go. I must stay here and secure the pace. Be safe. Both of you"

The ride to the clinic was one of the most nerve wrecking experiences in Kyle's life. He couldn't even talk to Declan. All his attention was on Jessi. He held her hand, whispered reassuring words, gently caressing her face on the whole way. Trying desperately to giver her strength.

When they finally made it to the clinic Jessi was barely awake but thankfully once they mentioned Foss's name everything was done as rapidly as possible. There was no questions, no documents, no hassle. She was immediately put in the operation room

Declan tried to talk him while they waited but Kyle's entire attention was on the operating room, his ears picking every uttered word, his thermal vision picking every movement inside. His head began to throb after spending three hours using his senses in such a way but he ignored the pain. He had to know. Finally after three agonizing hours it was over. He already knew it but he was still nervous as the doctor came out. He needed to hear it again

"She will make it" said the doctor smiling "She is a real fighter "

* * *

_Ladies and Gentlemen this is the official end of Episode One: Ab initio. I really hope you enjoyed it. I tried my best to follow the spirit of the show and I hope I succeeded in a small way. Episode 2 will come soon :)_

_So what did you thought about the last chapter? I made it a little more violent then the usual standard for Kyle XY but I felt that a fight against a sociopath like Cassidy will not be easy._

_I am also wondering what you think about the way I presented Jessi in the fight. Do you think I made her too weak? Their powers are impressive but I think that even they would have a very hard time fighting their way against more then a dozen trained killers in an unknown location so I thought that it would be more realistic if Jessi barely made it_

_Also what do you think about Cassidy's death? I wanted to make it a bit more spectacular, you know a real fight between brothers but I decided to for go the more anticlimactic but very cold blooded way Kyle killed him because I plan to take a closer look at Kyle's mental state in the future. So yeah don't worry. Kyle didn't suddenly completely change. There is a reason for this_

_And at last did you like Henry Stein? I thought I would put a character there to show the collateral damage in the battle between the titanic forces of good and evil. That in such fights there will never be a perfect victory even if the heroes themselves don't realize it._

_In any case I am really psyched about finishing the first episode and I would absolutely love to hear your opinion on it. So do review please :) it really isnpires me to write faster  
_

_Also I made a new video dedicated to the lovely Jaimie Alexander. You can check out from my profile_


	5. Episode 2 Part 1

_It's Friday again so I bring you a brand new episode. Enjoy_

_

* * *

  
_

**Episode 2:Ad victoriam**

It had been a week… a week since that awful night where he nearly lost Jessi. Apart for the bathroom brakes Kyle hadn't left Jessi's side for a moment. He was usually ready to follow the rules, always respecting authority but now he didn't care for the doctor's words. He just knew he had to be near her

Thankfully Foss had made sure that this didn't cause any problems. His doctor friend owed him a lot and he didn't ask questions. The room where they had put Jessi was small but very private, something for which Kyle was grateful.

Jessi had spent most of her time sleeping as her body was repairing itself slowly. The very few times she was awake she was usually disoriented and scared and quickly fell asleep again. Kyle could feel it, the energy coursing through her, manipulating the blood and bone healing her. He tried to speed up the process to give her a boost but this didn't go too well. Just like with Nicole all the electronic devices once again went haywire and he was forced to stop before he hurt Jessi or someone else in the hospital. Instead now he simply stood holding her hand and holding their connection open allowing her to draw on his strength if she needed to

He had spent the entire week awake, waiting for one special event. And now he finally saw it. Jessi eyes fluttered open. And unlike before there was no panic, no dizziness. They were calm and focused. Her face was lit by a brilliant smile as she squeezed his hand

"Hey" she said

"Jessi" Kyle could feel his heart pounding madly with happiness. He caressed her face gently almost like he was trying to reassure himself that this was real" Are you all right?"

"Not quite at 100% but yeah "said Jessi softly" Thanks to you. I could feel you the whole time. You were there for me, giving me strength"

"I told you I would never leave you" Kyle softly brushed her hair aside and ran his fingers over the fading scars on her face. Usually with their abilities there shouldn't have been any trace left but with the massive internal injuries ,the raging infection and the severe loss of blood there hadn't time or energy to spare for the smaller injuries

"You did" smiled Jessi and winced as her split lip gave her a reminder that she still had a lot of healing to do" Can we go home now?"

"I'll call the doctor. It's up to him" it took a lot willpower for Kyle to tear himself away from Jessi now that she was conscious but he did. It took him a few minutes to find the doctors and to wait till he was finished with his other patients. Once they went back to the room he looked quite surprised to see Jessi looking so fresh. He did a quick checkup on her vitals and then tested her cognitive skills to make sure there were no complications. Kyle waited anxiously through the whole process. He was torn between the desire to make sure that Jessi was as healthy as possible and the longing to bring her back home to their family. He really hoped they could soon put this nightmare behind them

"Well Ms. Smith…." seeing Jessi's confused look the doctors smirked and added "…yeah your boyfriend is not very good when it comes to fake names"

Kyle blushed in embarrassment. It had been silly to do this. He knew he should be able to trust the doctor, that he had kept their secret, that Foss trusted him but ever since that fateful night Kyle had experienced a brand new level of paranoia. He wanted to keep the information about Jessi and himself as minimal as possible. Jessi on the other hand looked suddenly frightened and alarmed as the doctors clearly showed that he knew of their deceptions

"Don't worry girl" said the doctor with a reassuring laugh. It was very strange how warm the laughter sounded considering that the doctor was built like a bear and moved with the careful walk of an experienced soldier. But despite his rough exterior deep in his heart he had always been a healer and was always ready to help" I am a friend of Foss. He has vouched for you and I trust him with my life. You are perfectly safe"

"Thank you Doctor…O'Connor" said Jessi reading his nametag and smiling gratefully "Can I go home?"

"No. That's what I would usually say to anybody who's body has been through hell like yours. The very fact that you survived this is quite astounding. It's not unheard off. I've seen quite a few boys fighting the odds but you not only survived you are actually healing at an incredible rate. As astounded as I am to say this I actually think you are ready to go home "

Kyle and Jessi both smiled to each other eager to finally get back to home. The doctor gave them a few moments. He didn't want to spoil the moment quite yet

"But it won't be so easy" they both quickly shifted their attention to him " Your healing is amazing but it's not quite a miracle. You will still need at least week more bed rest, quite a lot of drugs, a nurse to monitor your condition and as for your leg …it was a really nasty break. Most people would end up crippled after something like this .You are really lucky you are not most people. Once you are out of bed you will need to start physiotherapy and come for regular check ups"

Kyle took Jessi hand and squeezed her lightly to give her confidence. They knew that they both should have been grateful that due to their unique origins Jessi would need only a few weeks to recover instead of a few months it would normally take but it still seemed too long. They wished that life could be more like the movies where everything could go magically away. And speaking of complications they both suddenly remembered how much problems Nicole's last visit to the hospital made

"Don't worry about it" smiled the doctors easily guessing the reason for their anxiety" I would never ask money from a friend of Foss. It's on the house. But I am afraid I can't lend you a nurse"

"I can take of her" said Kyle with confidence

"Boy I don't doubt your devotion to the girl but you need to be qualified…"

"He can do it. He knows more about medicine then any nurse or doctor "said Jessi with a wide grin

"If you say so girl" laughed the doctor" Foss always did have the most interesting friends .I'll make sure everything is ready to discharge you" he said heading for the door but he stopped at the last moment" I said I am not going to ask questions but I have to know. The guy who did this. What happened to him?"

"He is dead" said Kyle darkly

"Good to know"

______________

Graced moved carefully through the burnt remains of the former Latnok complex. She was surrounded by her personal guard. She didn't really need much protection. Most of the site had already been cleared by the previous team and the only people in the complex were various technicians and scientists looking for anything to salvage but still… Grace was always careful.

Her guards left a slight opening on her right to let through her personal assistant Ehawee. The name was rather unfitting for the cold Native American beauty. She rarely laughed her attention was always consumed by the burning desire to get ahead. Grace smiled sadly as she remembered that Ehawee had already tried to have Cassidy killed twice in the hopes of taking his place. There would be no more of these competitions now

"Ma'am" she said politely" I have gathered all the data"

"Report" said Grace coldly trying to maintain her calm exterior

"The data is insufficient but based on our estimates we believe that Subject 781228 has initiated an attack on the complex by the use of a SVU. She has proceeded to disable the security and then freed 781227. We suspect that another party most likely the ex Zyzyxx employed by the name of Foss came on later and proceeded to destroy the complex. However the biggest concern for now is that some of our information could have been stolen. The technicians are working on the problem right now but most computers have been destroyed beyond repair. We don't know when we will able to ascertain this for sure"

"We do. It was indeed Foss. One of our substations was contacted this morning. They were sent a small piece of data we had in here. The message is quite clear and just in the style of Foss. Now they have leverage. It looks like we will have to continue using more subtle means in dealing with our assets"

Ehawee perfect lips twisted in an ugly grimace for a moment, before she quickly took a hold of herself. She had failed the test. She had missed a vital piece of information. The fact that it was deliberately hidden from her didn't matter

"I understand. I shall inform our operative of this development"

"First lead me to him" said Grace calmly

Ehawee face hardened as she led her in the small room down the stairs. The morgue, a necessary part of any operation that used human subjects was unscathed from the fire.

The coldness and sterility of the room was in a stark contrast with burned the remains of the rest of the complex. Cassidy's body was on the metal table in the center of the room. Nobody had dared to do an autopsy yet . If his flesh wasn't so pale and his neck wasn't twisted at such an unnatural angle one could almost think that he was merely sleeping

"Leave me alone" said Grace with a voice that left no room for objections. They all left the room quickly except for Ehawee. She took her time to throw in one last look at the body and flashed one of those rarely seen smiles of hers before she left the room.

Grace went to the table and gently touched Cassidy's cheek. He looked so calm, so peaceful.

"My beautiful boy "she said with more warmth in her voice then anybody who knew her would have thought possible "What has she done to you?"

Here in this cold isolated room away from the eyes of the world she allowed herself a moment of weakness. She put her head on Cassidy'c chest and for the first time in many many years she cried. She cried for losing the only person left whom she had loved.

________________

The radio suddenly started randomly switching between stations as they neared the house. Kyle took one hand off the wheel and gently squeezed Jessi's shoulder. She responded with an anxious smile. They both felt it. Their home was near

"I can't wait to see them "said Jessi" It seems so long since the last time I saw them. They weren't too freaked out by my injuries right?" said Jessi a little self conscious again. She didn't like it when people looked at her like she was broken

"They don't know yet" said Kyle a bit nervously still not sure if following Foss's advice had been the best idea

'They didn't visit me?" responded Jessi a little heartbroken as her old insecurities flared up

"They didn't know we were at the hospital. Foss said that it's the best course of action to keep them in the dark at least until you wake up. The fewer people knew where we were the better"

'This seems wrong" said Jessi uncertainly "If something happened to you I would want to know no matter what"

"I know. I also didn't like it but I think it's best if we follow Foss's advice. And I did call them to say that we both made it" he said trying to reassure not only Jessi but himself as well. He still felt a lot of guilt about this decision

"I guess" said a quiet Jessi

But the dark mood soon disappeared as they finally saw the house. Both of their hearts began to beat faster as they saw their home. Kyle parked the car and walked over to Jessi's side to help her out. It wasn't easy but they managed rather quickly to get her and the crutches out. He kept close to her supporting her at every step as they headed to the house.

But before they were halfway there the door opened to reveal Josh. The other Tragers appeared soon afterwards all looking happy and relieved to see them back but also staring horrified at Jessi's condition. Jessi and Kyle merely smiled. It didn't matter what tomorrow might bring here and now they had all they needed

* * *

_Good news fellow Kyle Xy fans. We totally kicked ass at the Save One Show poll :) Let's hope the Powers That be Listen_

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Episode 2 will not be quite as large as episode 1 and it will be much lighter focusing on getting back to normal life,establising a new balance with Latnok and of course our ever present love triangle as Amanda tries to get her Kyle back while he is spending more and more time with Jessi :)_

_I hope you liked the more vulnerable side of Grace and her ever growing hostility towards Jessi :). I got the name Ehawee from the internet. It means she is laughing but I am not sure how reliable the site is so sorry if I screwed it up._

I would love to hear your opinion on the second episode . And speaking of reviews... for my non registered readers:

**Anya**: _Sorry to disappoint you but the love triangle will be here for a while. There will be both a few Kessi and Amanda moments . As for Kyle getting mad at Amanda there are no current plans for this but in episode 7 or 8 Amanda will get quite mad at Kyle for what he is doing with Hillary:)_

**Venus_Rising** :T_hanks for the great review. I was wondering if people would dislike the fact that I made the fight and will make her recovery on the more realistic side. And that the fight was left unseen and I am glad you enjoyed it . Also glad that you liked Henry. I felt sad killing him :)_

**Kase**_: My ego thanks you :)  
_


	6. Episode 2 Part 2

_Sorry this chapter came so late but I was rather busy with real life. _

* * *

It took a while for things to calm down. The Tragers were beyond shocked at the sight of Jessi. During the last week they were nervous but Declan's reassurance that everything went well and later on Kyle's phone call had calmed them down. They hated the fact that their kids had to hide and with that suspicious man called Foss of all people but they knew that it was for the best. But seeing Jessi like this….. It was unacceptable. After they managed to move in the living room they all had one question on their mind. Like so many times Josh was the first express

"What the hell Kyle? You told us that everything was all right you guys. Why does Jessi look like she went twelve rounds with the Hulk ?"

Jessi gingerly touched her face and looked a little unsure of herself. Lori proceeded to smack Josh who suddenly realized that criticizing a girl looks was never a good idea so he quickly added

"Not you look great..I mean you don't look bad it's…..ah your hurt. Yes badly hurt. What happened?"

"Why did you keep this from us Kyle" said Nicole and for once Kyle found himself at the end of a very disapproving look the kind which usually Carol Bloom gave him. And not just from Nicole but Stephen as well

Kyle lowered his eyes nervously. He knew that what he did was wrong but at the time it just didn't seem that important to be worth arguing with Foss. Not when Jessi was in the next room half dead

"I am sorry. Foss said that the fewer people knew anything the better" Kyle realized just how bad this sounded as soon as he said it

"Who does this man think he is? "said an angry Stephen" We are not just any people. We are family"

"Kyle I know you trust Foss but you can't…"started a barely controlled Nicole but Jessi interrupted her

"Please stop. Kyle was just worried about me .And I was unconscious most of the time so it doesn't mater. This would have just worried you"

Nicole and Stephen looked at each other and shook their heads

"Jessi. You are family. Of course it matters. We should have been there with you" seeing that now both Jessi and Kyle were looking uncomfortable although she could detect a hint of a smile in Jesssi Nicole decided to change the subject" We will talk more about this but now I think we all want to know what happened."

"Declan didn't say a thing no matter how much I tortured him" said Lori

This time it was Kyle and Jessi who looked at each. Neither of them really wanted to relive the events from this night. Even in memories

"Cassidy tried to take the information from _Zzyzx_. They had a second chair and…."

"I managed to get him out of the chair in time and got a bit roughed by the security in the process. Then we escaped" said Jessi quickly wanting to get this over with as fast as possible

"That's it?" said a disappointed Josh" Come on give us detail on the ass kicking"

"I would rather not talk about it" said a quiet who Jessi winced as her leg reminded her once again that it was there and that the painkillers were wearing off. She carefully placed it on the couch

Seeing the atmosphere in the room the Tragers decided not to push for details. At least for now but there was something they had to know

"And Cassidy?" said Nicole carefully. They learned from Amanda of all people about the connection between Kyle and Cassidy and were all disturbed at the news that a person like this could in any way be related to Kyle

"He is dead" said Kyle and sensing Jessi's nervous reaction to the statement he once again held her hand and flashed her a loving smile" and doesn't matter anymore. But now it's important that we bring Jessi to her room. She has a lot of recovery to do and the doctor said that she will need a lot of rest"

"I don't need that….."Jessi said quickly hoping to avoid falling victim to Kyle's uber protective side but it was futile

"Yes you do" said a firm Kyle and to the surprise of everybody especially Jessi he stood up and lifted her. The he proceeded to her room. Jessi thought about a struggling for a bit. Being carried like this seem too Amanda like for her taste but in the end she saw that Kyle was not going to be swayed and she put her arms around his neck both making herself more stable in his arms and enjoying the closeness

"Am I the only one was creeped out by pretty much everything?" exclaimed Lori still staring after the retreating Kyle and Jessi.

__________________________

"You did well" said Foss eyeing the boy next to him

"That's not going to help me much when Lori finds out that I lied to her "said a surly Declan. It had been a bad week for Declan who found himself reliving the disturbing times when Kyle left with his fake parents. He hated keeping secrets. Thankfully this time he had Jackie to stand by his side. She was amazing, always managing to make him smile.

"You will get over it" said Foss. The boy was turning out to be quite useful and his loyalty seemed unwavering. With proper training he could be a valuable asset "Now you will need to get your head in the game. Jessi is currently impaired and Kyle will need all the help he can get. Your connection to Latnok could prove useful"

"My connection?" said an incredulous Declan" She is my girlfriend not a connection. Her name is Jacky and I won't lie to her. She is a good person"

"You don' need to lie only to observe" said Foss calmly

"You mean spy on her" grumbled Declan

"If she is as you say a good person you wouldn't need to spy. She will share herself. You will have merely to relay any information she shares about Latnok. Neither she nor you may truly realize the value of this information"

Declan looked at him still frowning. Thankfully the man didn't intimidate him quite so much nowadays but it's was still not easy to argue with him

"You have an answer for everything don't you?

"The first lesson you will learn is to always be prepared for everything. Including verbal confrontations "said Foss once again with a hint of a smile

"What?" asked Declan suddenly feeling slightly paranoid. It felt almost like Foss was planning something for him

"Nothing. Now you shouldn't be out visiting Kyle and Jessi? I am sure that Jackie will be interested to come along as well" said Foss once again in an almost happy tone that really disturbed Declan and left quickly melting with the city after only a few steps

___________________________

Kyle finally finished the "work station" if you call it so next to Jessi's bad. From the dozens of different bottles of pills, sedatives, bandages and even a small defibrillator (Kyle had managed to get some of the old broken equipment in the clinic and repair it) although Jessi thought that this was going a bit far. Now her room was more stocked on medicine and equipment then some third world hospitals.

"Don't you think you are overdoing it a bit Kyle?" said Jessi as she once again squirmed in her bed. She never knew just how annoying it was to be with a broken leg. Even lying was a bother" We both know that I am more then stable and all I really need are the antibiotics and a few pain meds"

"We should be prepared for everything" said Kyle in what Jessi had come to know as his resolved voice. Who knew that he could be so stubborn?

"Yeah. I was there for Foss's lecture but still don't you think that…." Jessi was interrupted by a knock on the door which quickly opened to reveal Nicole

"Is everything ok?" she asked smiling. At their quick nods she continued" Declan and Jackie are here. Should I let them in?"

"Of course" said Jessi quickly. She didn't thought that Kyle would actually go that far as to keep visitors to a minimum but still why take chances?

"Are you sure Jessi? You've gained conscious only twelve hours and thirty four minutes ago maybe it will the best if…"

"Kyle please" said an overwhelmed Jessi who was learning what the saying "Be careful what you wish for" really meant. She wanted more then everything for Kyle to truly care about her but this was getting really annoying" I am all right"

Kyle just kept looking at her with concern and Jessi was relieved to see Jackie and Declan entering the room. Jackie was carrying a huge bouquet of roses and balloons with get well written in large red letters while Declan was struggling with a giant teddy bear

"Hey there hero girl" smiled widely Jackie" How are you feeling?"

" I am really really well" said Jessi who also smiled widely

"Well I see you saved our boy scout . Not that I doubted it. Girls kicks ass. Now where should we leave all this stuff" she asked as she played around with the balloon while Declan was trying to peek from behind the head of the bear but wasn't having much success.

"Anywhere you like" grinned Jessi as she stared at all the presents in delight" Thanks you so much for this. They are wonderful"

"Are you kidding me? I loved doing stuff like this. Ok that sounded weird. I like the presents and stuff not my friends in a very hospital like environment... "said Jackie raising her eyebrow at Kyle's workstations. Then she directed her look at Kyle and smiled even wider "Wow you really went all the way didn't you?"

"Hello Jackie "said Kyle with his patented smile" and Declan."

"Hmpoi" said Declan somewhere from behind the bear

"Is everything all right in lab?" Kyle continued while he helped Declan put the bear in the corner

"Totally. With Nate gone and Mark in charge it's a real dream working there. And the creepy Latnok lady hasn't been back"

Kyle and Jessi both looked at each other nervously. Was it possible that Grace was already here?

"This woman from Latnok"said Kyle carefully" was her name Grace Kingsley?"

"Didn't catch a name. She talked only with Mark. It looked like us lowly science brats were not worthy of her attention. Who is Grace Kingsley?

"Cassidy's mother and one of the leaders of Latnok" said Jessi in a dark tone

"I doubt it's her then unless she had Cassidy when she was six years old but enough Latnok stuff. Kyle why don't you go outside for a while me and Declan have some girl time with Jessi?"

"Declan is not a girl" said a confused Kyle

"But he is with me so he qualifies for this. Now why don't you got outside and breath some fresh air. And maybe take a show. You kinda stink "said Jackie while simultaneously ushering Kyle out of the room

"But I…" Kyle tried to get a word but Jackie was rather overwhelming

"Bye" she said closing the door right in front of his face. Kyle stood there for a few moments wondering what just happened when he heard through the door" I hope you don't mind. I thought you might need some space. Kyle seems like the really overprotective type"

Kyle shook his head amused and headed for the outside following Jackie's advice. He knew he was overdoing it but the nightmare of seeing Jessi struggling to survive was still very vivid in his mind. As he stood outside with the sun shining on his face, the songs of birds in the air and the fresh smell of nature in the spring Kyle finally felt a little peace. It had been such an exhausting week, one that he thought would never end but now the world seemed to be finally getting back into place.

"Kyle?" he heard the voice that remembered very well. He turned around to see none other then Amanda who ran to him and hugged him tightly "I was so worried about you"

"Amanda" he said lovingly as he enjoyed the moment of closeness between them

"What happened? Are you ok?" she asked looking into his eyes while still holding him tightly

"I am. Jessi was the one the one who got hurt. But she will be all right as well. She saved me"

"Oh" said Amanda her smile fading for a second at the realization of what Jessi had managed to do sunk in to do but then she quickly smiled again" I am glad she will be ok. I have to thank her"

"Is everything all right with you?" asked a worried Kyle" I heard about Nate"

Amanda smiled sadly at the mention of her ex boyfriend

"I always manage to fall for the jerks don't I?" she smiled as she looked up in Kyle's eyes once again" You were the only right choice I have made in this department"

Kyle shuffled his feet nervously as old memories and old heartbreak came back

"Amanda.." started Kyle but at the same time they both heard the unforgettable voice of Carol Bloom

"Amanda!"

Amanda sighed and regretfully separated herself from Kyle

"I have to go "she said with a sad smile. Kyle just nodded understandingly and was quite surprised when in the next moment Amanda stepped quickly next to him to and planted a soft kiss on his lips "And I understand now, that you were trying to protect me all this time. Thank you" And flashing him a smile full of love she headed back to her house

Kyle stood still for a few moments but then his troubled thoughts were interrupted by a familiar female voice from behind him

"And here I thought you were interested in 781228"

* * *

_Wow writing Kylanda scenes is not easy....  
_

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. With some luck I am hoping I will manage to bring the next one on time .Can you guess who is the woman :)?_

**Venus_Rising**** – **I've been meaning to get back to Unexpected Consequences but I am really swamped lately and I don't want to do mess it up since I really love the story. But don't worry I will never abandon it.

My primary inspiration for Grace is Madeline from La Femme Nikita(the TV series). A very scary woman but I am also trying to make sure that she is not a one dimensional villain. Just a very ruthless person.

**Anya**** – **And Amanda knows it. This will be a very big source of insecurity for her


	7. Episode 2 Part 3

I don't own Kyle XY

* * *

Kyle turned around quickly, startled that someone had managed to sneak up on him. The exhaustion and the effect of Amanda's kiss really took their toll. He was beyond surprised to see the woman behind him

"You…why…."he started confused and a little scared that the woman might once again bring problems to his family

" I think you know" she said amused at his confusion

" You are Latnok" he said as his tired brain finally caught up the way she called Jessi. His tone immediately changed and nearly growled when he asked " You are Cassidy's replacement?"

"Hardly" she said once again amused at the defensive stance the boy had unconsciously taken" I am merely here to clean up his mess and to negotiate with you and 7… Jessi"

"You are not going anywhere near…." Kyle took a few angry steps towards the woman but was interrupted when the door opened

"Kyle why are you shouti…" Nicole blanched in fear as she saw the woman. Panicked thoughts of losing her children, her job her whole life went through her head as she thought about how she could possibly explain Jessi's condition

"Mrs. Trager. It's a pleasure to see you again"

"Mrs. brings you here?" said Nicole as she tried to compose herself and think of a way out of this situation

"She is Latnok" said Kyle and Nicole was surprised to hear the venom in his voice. She never thought that Kyle was capable of such hostility

"You are not a social worker?" said Nicole who was also getting quite angry now.

"Oh but I am" responded Constance with a grin" Latnok is not only composed of scientists. They accept everybody who is willing to make the world a better place. And is this not the true calling of any social worker? Now shall we take this inside?"

"If you think I am going to let you in my home…" started Nicole but Kyle interrupted her quickly

"It's ok Nicole. I can handle her" Nicole was worried for a bit as she heard an edge to Kyle's voice that she found strange" and we are not exactly alone" he continued turning his head slightly to the left. Nicole looked to find non other the top of Carol Bloom's head trying to hide in the bushes

Nicole shoulders slumped in defeat and she moved slightly away from the door gesturing that she should come in

Stephen had almost the same reaction as Nicole when he saw Constance. A veritable rollercoaster of panic and shock followed by anger, it took quite a while until things calmed down enough for them to go into the living room. Kyle was very thankful that Lori and Josh went out shopping for a welcome back party.

"Tell us why you are here" said Kyle strictly

"I already told you I am here to negotiate with you and Jessi. Only with you" she said shooting a look at the direction of Stephen and Nicole" You can leave us now"

The reaction was immediate. Nicole 's face was flushed with anger and although Stephen would usually never think of hitting a woman he had some very violent thoughts at the moment

"Why you arrogant…"

"You dare to hurt our children…"

"Your children? Please they are just…."

"…….disgusting. Unethical…."

"why don't those cowards show their faces…."

"Enough" shouted Kyle finally. He was already feeling quite hostile and the chaos in the room wasn't helping him deal with his emotions " You "he said pointing towards Constance "if you are here to negotiate you will show respect for my family" turning to Stephen and Nicole he said with a much softer tone" Could you keep an eye on her? I will go talk with Jessi"

He left quickly before they had a chance to object. He should have known that it was too good to last. Just like everything else in his life even the few moments of peace he had with his family and Jessi were destroyed by the ever present shadow of Latnok in his life. Every step towards Jessi's room was a burden, he wanted to do everything in his power to keep her as far away from Latnok as possible but he couldn't. He knew that Jessi would never allow him to keep her in the dark. And after all that she sacrificed for him the very least she deserved was the truth.

Besides knowing her she had probably listened to every word they said. His face was lit by a smile as he thought of Jessi's habit to eavesdrop on everything. He knew the others were slightly disturbed by it but he found it cute. It was so…Jessi

As he entered the room his suspicions were confirmed. He could see it all over her face that she was quite aware of the situation but as he opened his mouth to speak she raised her finger to her lips giving him the universal signs for shhhh then she pointed at her eyes and at the window. It took Kyle a few moments to figure out that he should adjust his vision but then he saw it. A laser beam directed straight for the house. Someone was using a laser microphone to listen in on their conversations. Enraged his mind went over several scenarios on how to disable it but then he felt Jessi's hand take his.

And he felt something else as well. He felt how they ever present connection grew stronger. As he looked into her eyes he felt her- her emotions, her thoughts. It wasn't the full blown mind melt they have done several times. It was softer but just as intense

"_This is new" _he felt himself thinking

"_It seemed like a better way to go then using sign language. They are likely to monitor the house with thermal cameras as well" _she responded and Kyle could feel her smiling and see her body doing it as well

"_I assumed you listened to us out there"_he continued_" What do you think we should do with her?"_

He could feel Jessi's hesitation for a moment. She seemed to be disturbed by something but Kyle couldn't tell what. This level of their connection brought along a lot of confusion. She didn't seem too worried about the Latnok agent in the room. It was about something else but before he could dwell on it he heard Jessi's thoughts and her overwhelming trust as she said:

" _Talk with her. I believe in you and I am sure you will make the right choice"_caressing his cheek she continued and Kyle felt once again the tingling of electricity as she said_" It doesn't matter what happens as long as we are together"_

Smiling Kyle hugged her tightly. They both needed the reassurance and then he went back to the living room. Which was currently full of tension as Nicole and Stephen were glaring daggers (an expression which he began to understand right now) at Constance. Not wanting to deal with the chaos again he spoke before anyone had a chance to open their mouth

"Speak" he said adding his own glare to Constance

She didn't seem too disturbed by all the negative attention forced on her. In fact once she saw that Kyle came back alone she seemed even more relaxed

" It's rather simple. You stole potentially compromising situation from our facility while we have the power to utterly destroy your lives. If we continue this pointless fight we will all suffer…"

"We didn't start this" Kyle interrupted with audible anger in his voice" It was you. You shot Adam, Cassidy did …."

"Cassidy is no longer with us as you very well know" Constance returned the favor by interrupting him as well. In her case it was more effective because she maintained her composure. In a way it reminded him of Cassidy's behavior which only served to make Kyle more angry. He vaguely wondered if Latnok trained all their employees to behave in such way" And he took quite a few liberties with the power Latnok had provided him. The Council was unaware and does not approve of his actions. And that's why I am here- to negotiate. As I previously mentioned we are at impasse. If we continue this pointless struggle the only things we will achieve is blood and pain on both sides. And Latnok believes in improving humanity. Not engaging in feuds with teenagers"

"If you leave us alone we will leave you alone as well" stated Kyle with disdain in his voice. He didn't want to leave them alone. After everything that happened he would never trust Latnok enough to believe that they would hold up their end of the bargain but still this seemed like the best solution at the moment

"I am afraid it's not that simple" responded Constance with a slight smile

"It's seems very simple to me. Even almost too good for you" said Stephen "You get away with committing countless crimes and ethics violations while our family leads a peaceful life"

"Now now we don't need to open the theme of crimes do we? It's not like any of us have shown much respect for the law" she smirked as she thought of the ridiculous idea that an organization like Latnok-the combined might of the greatest humanitarians and intellectuals the world had ever seen should bow down to some petty laws written by mediocre bureaucrats" You see Latnok has invested quite a lot in both you and Jessi. The combined cost of producing you is over eighty million dollars….. "

"They are human beings not livestock" said an outraged Nicole standing up but Constance ignored here completely

"….and when we add the loss of our Zzzyx facility and our other research station that you destroyed in your confrontation with Cassidy not to mention the data and projects in them and of course the damage you did in Madacorp why the final bill comes at close to quarter billion dollars. This is not something we can forget"

"You want me to pay you a quarter billion dollars?" asked a confused Kyle not really sure what she was talking about

"In a way. We want you and Jessi to come and work for us again." there was a moment of utter silence after she said this but this was soon interrupted

"NO" came the simultaneous reply from three throats but only Kyle continued talking" We have both already been on this road. You will not lure us again and I will certainly not help you"

"We thought you might react like this and that's why we hired Mark as the new director of the branch. Although we have personally found him less then trustworthy due to the help he has provided you we believe that you will find an adequate boss." Kyle opened his mouth but Constance never gave him the chance" As for your lack of desire to help us….well this is certainly unwise. Latnok works to help all of mankind but if you are so unwilling to trust us we are ready to let all the discoveries and research that you and Jessi work on be public property."

"And why would you agree to this?" asked Kyle suspiciously. It seemed to contradict Constance previous statement about Latnok's concern over the financial damage they have caused

"Two reasons. First even if it's available to our competitors we are still the best and will be able to effectively utilize the knowledge. And secondly reputation is as good as money. You discoveries will raise the profile and respect of all our organization to unseen heights But the main reason always remains the same. We want to help humanity"

"Kyle you can't" exclaimed Nicole after a minute of silence where she saw that Kyle was actually contemplating the offer

"The information you have on us is certainly damaging but we will survive this confrontation. Can you say the same about family?" asked Constance with a smirk which quickly faded as she took a step back startled from the hostility of the look that Kyle shot at her. She quickly composed herself and pretended that this never happened.

"We will do it" said Kyle finally with disgust in his voice. He quickly shook his head silencing the objection of Nicole and Stephen. This was a conversation for another time" But we will not be manipulated. We WILL hold you to your word"

"And we will always keep it" said a smiling Constance" Well thank for the hospitality but now I must bring the fortunate news to council so I will have to take my leave"

"I will walk you to the door"

"How very kind of you" said Constance with a smile that continued to make Kyle angry.

"I just want to make sure you leave"

Kyle gestured for Nicole and Stephen to stay behind. He wanted to do this alone. It took them almost twenty seconds till they were out of the house but they seemed like an eternity to Kyle. As they finally made it outside a black car was already waiting to take Constance back

" I am glad we managed to establish a nice working relationship today" said Constance offering him her hand

Kyle grasped her hand with quite a lot of force and instead of shaking he pulled her closer to him and until they were almost face to face

"Not yet" he said in a voice that could be described almost as sinister" we have yet to establish the most important rule of all. If you ever think of threatening my loved ones again you will pay. Do you understand?"

"Will I now?" Constance tried to be flippant about it but she wasn't quite sure if she managed to fake it well enough. She gained some of her confidence back as she remembered the boy's psychological profile. Confident that he was bluffing she continued" And you will do what? Send your little killer girlfriend after me? Even if you think you can…."

And then she winced as his grip on her hand became intensely painful

"The same goes for insulting Jessi." said Kyle in the same tone" And no. I won't kill you. My research shows that death is not quite as motivating for humans. Now pain the other side" she winced again as he squeezed her hand even tighter to impress his points" This is what people truly fear. My knowledge of biology and psychology is matched only by Jessi. On the top of my head I can think of one hundred and forty seven ways to make you wish you were dead." Seeing the look of genuine fear in her eyes Kyle continued" I have also studied on a variety of organizations. People like you are expendable. If it it's serves to preserve their relationship with me Latnok will accept your loss. So for your own good you will do everything in your power to make this "working relationship" you seem so fond off truly work. Do you understand?"

Constance swallowed nervously. This was not how it was supposed to go. She didn't know for how much longer she could control her fear. Gathering the last shreds of courage she had she made one final attempt to make Latnok proud

"You are bluffing"

Kyle smiled and ran his fingers almost gently over her throat, a gesture which although painless scared her far more then his physical display of strength from before.

"Do you really want to find out? he asked once again in a very calm voice that made him sound quite dangerous. Noticing that her hand was finally free Constance mustered up whatever dignity she had left and tried her very best to walk and not run to the car. But just as she was entering Kyle called out to her again" Constance. If you don't want to find out a bit too soon I suggest you remove the surveillance from my house. I give you four minutes"

Constance didn't look back at him. She merely entered the car as fast as possible and began franticly making phone calls. This was not how it was supposed to go at all

Meanwhile in her room Jessi looked very worried as she replayed the conversation she just heard in her mind. This was wrong.

* * *

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

And this is a wrap up for this episode :) Hope it wasn't too boring

And don't worry guys. I have far too much respect for cannon to suddenly make Kyle go so OOC. There is a reason for his behavior and it will be explained and resolved hopefully in the next chapter. Let's hope I can pull it off. Haven't tried exploring psychological problems till now

I hope I didn't screw up too much the reintroduction of Latnok back in Kyle's life but I needed to find some balance. Some logical reasons as to why Kyle and Jessi will be able to coexist with Latnok for a while. Otherwise I would have had to either destroy Latnok or put Kyle and Jessi on the run. And both of these options would screw up the season

Sorry it took me so long to write this one but the heat has been really getting to me and I was feeling somewhat uninspired.

As for the woman this was a minor character introduced in the episode Lockdown I believe. She was a Latnok agent posing as a social worker who inspected the Tragers. She seemed like a good choice to use since he looked like a believer in the cause and also because I didn't want to introduce another new character So I thought that for this job Costance will be perfect. Sorry it wasn't someone more exciting :)

By the way sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in this chapter but it's almost 12 am and since the next few days I will be very busy I wanted to finish it today instead of leaving it for Friday

**Bilbomaster** – Sorry. Nothing quite so interesting. I may bring back Emily later for a small cameo but Grace is going to get a more let's say unusal introduction to Kyle :)

**Lucian****- **Glad you liked them :) I hope this is soon enough

**Catherine****-** Thank you. I am glad you liked it :)


	8. Episode 3 Part 1

Three weeks had passed since that fateful night and despite being in a significant amount of pain Jessi couldn't help but feel that this must have been one of the happiest times in her life. Latnok had appeared only once more so they could sign the contract to become very loosely attached consultants at the university, Amanda was barely showing herself, the family was more united then ever and the best of all Kyle was always by her side, showering her with attention and love…..although sadly Nicole didn't approve Jessi's suggestion for Kyle to help her with actual showering

She knew they were problems. That the Latnok deal seemed a little too good to be true, that Amanda would get her bearings soon and would sink her claws into Kyle again and worst of all she knew that something was still wrong with Kyle and she had no idea how to fix it but that all seemed so far away in haze of drugs and Kyle's attention. But today was the day that reality came back and the dream ended. Today Jessi was going back to school

"I still don't think this is a good idea" said loudly Stephen for what had to be the twelfth time today." It's been only three weeks Nicole"

"Stephen. She has recovered enough to go out and the best thing for her psychological recovery is to get back to her routine. Which includes school "said Nicole her voice a mixture of reassurance and slight irritation

" This sounds well in theory Nicole but…."

The door opened and Jessi was relieved to see Lori. Quickly dialing down her sense of hearing she stopped eavesdropping and concentrated on the here and now

" I am guessing you heard all of this?" said an amused Lori

"Most of it" confirmed Jessi" I hate that they are fighting over me"

"Don't worry about it. They are just concerned. Now let's get you ready for school" before she was even finished speaking she made a beeline for Jessi's closet and started rummaging

Jessi who was a little horrified by the sheer enthusiasm of Lori couldn't help but remind her of a little fact….

"You are aware that I am well enough to dress on my own right?"

"As if you ever could " Lori said under the pile of clothes she had buried herself in " You and Kyle might be geniuses when it comes to since but when it comes to being hip…..well let's face it you are social retards"

"Being hip? "

"Oh yes. Hip is making a comeback. See you guys don't even know the lingo"

" I speak one hundred twenty three languages" said Jessi with a hit of smile. She liked bantering with Lori. It felt ….sisterly

"Yup except for the most important one " and waiting for the dramatic effect she turned around and added"…..the High school one"

* * *

"Dude you really need to chill out" said Josh as he perfected his greatest creation yet, a turkey sandwich and a hot dog in one? He couldn't believe he never tried it before.

" I am calm Josh" said Kyle as he did a culinary miracle which was meant to be his and Jessi's lunch

" You are practically bouncing on the spot . I haven't seen anybody so nervous since mom sent me off to first grade. "

Kyle looked uncomfortable. He didn't thought he was that bad.

" I am just worried. I am not sure if Jessi is well enough to go to school yet"

"Awww that's cute. Kyle is worried about his little Jessi" cooed Lori suddenly from behind them" Oh wait no. It was sweet the first several days. Now it makes me want to shoot myself. Despite her injuries Jessi is already in better shape then I will ever be so can you tone down the papa bear routine and head for school already?"

Kyle had tuned out halfway through Lori's rant because Jessi had also made an appearance. And Kyle was left breathless. It was rather amazing what effect simple everyday clothes can have. Jessi was dressed just in jeans and a tight white t-shirt that clung to her body and she looked irresistible.

Jessi smiled very widely when she felt Kyle's roaming eyes. Maybe she should let Lori dress her more often

" Earth to Kyle….." Lori's very loud voice suddenly ruined the moment and Kyle turned sharply towards her almost like a startled rabbit " If you are done drooling over Jessi how about we go school?"

"I wasn't…. I mean" seeing the smirks on Lori and Josh's faces and Jessi's very pleased expression Kyle could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment "Let's just go "

After a loud and almost harmonious "Bye" to Nicole and Stepehen they were out. The drive to school was a rather pleasant one despite several comments by Josh and Lori that he was driving like an 80 year old

For Jessi on the other hand the drive was more then nice. She had never realized just how much she missed being on the outside. Kyle's overpowering presence back home had dulled her other urges but now feeling the fresh air and watching the beautiful green trees her legs were positively itching to go for a jog through the forest again. Her father may have been a bastard and pushing her way too hard but she still loved to train. When she pushed herself to her limits she felt a rush comparable only to her time with Kyle. She felt alive, strong, and confident. There was no doubts, no fear, no horrifying feeling in the pit of her stomach that she just wasn't good enough that someone was going to leave her again. There was only the next step, the next pushup, the next floating stone. Jessi smiled at the thought of training together with Kyle. She wondered how it would be to combine her two favorite things. Lost in pleasant place she didn't even notice that they had reached school until she heard Josh and Lori say "See you later"

Left alone with Kyle she began to understandd why he seemed so nervous. They didn't have any classes together today. It would be the first time in three weeks that they wouldn't be together

"Are you going to be all right Jessi? You know we can still go back home" said Kyle with his most adorable puppy eyed look, which in Jessi's opinion was more manipulating then ten secret societies together. It was almost irresistible but as tempting as the thought was she knew that it was time to get back to normal. Especially Kyle. He had already sacrificed three weeks of his life to watch over her. However she wasn't entirely selfless.

"I am all right Kyle…..but I guess I could use some confidence " she said and smiled in her best attempt at a seductive smile

"I …." Kyle wasn't sure what to say to that however all thoughts of encouraging speeches left his head when Jessi grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The effects were quite spectacular. Not so much the school bells, car alarms and lights which went crazy as the effects on Kyle himself. Neither of them could act up on their feelings in the house and Kyle had suppressed his romantic thoughts of Jessi as much as possible due to the overwhelming concern for her health but now…..well he couldn't do much thinking at the moment. In fact the only thing he was currently capable of was that special very large grin you get when something takes your breath away

" See you later" said Jessi winking at him and hurried off the down the hall

Leaving Kyle stunned at the entrance Jessi hurried down the corridor with mixed emotions. She touched her lips still feeling Kyle on them. There was no denying that the experience that she had desperately wanted for the last three weeks was more then pleasant but she felt it again. There was something wrong with Kyle. He didn't feel like he used to. It was not like the time where his brain was scrambled due to the hidden messages. It was something much more subtle and yet more disturbing at the same time. Feeling guilty that she didn't explore this more she barely noticed entering the classroom and taking her place until the teacher called her.

"Ms Taylor. Ms Taylor!" said the man impatiently

"Yes?

" I said that due to your extended absence you should move next to . You have missed a lot of material and today's experiment is quite complicated "

" I don't need….."

" I said now Ms. Taylor."

Grumbling Jessi moved to the nervous looking boy. In the background she could hear snickers and one boy saying " Freaks and Geeks" seemingly to the delight of a few others. Jessi gritted her teeth in anger. Vowing to deal with Kyle's condition today she put it aside for the moment and concentrated on the task at hand. She was going to show them who was the best in this class

" Can I see your notes?" she asked her newly acquired partner who seemed very uncomfortable

" Eh… sure" he said handing his notebook to her "but my handwriting is not very readable. I am not sure …" he was interrupted when she gave him the notebook aftee just going through it in less then five seconds

"Don't worry. Josh's is much worse" she said and quickly prepared her worktable.

" You actually read all of this?" he asked incredulous

" Yes. I liked your doodles." She answered while still intently working on the experiment

" ehh thanks. " answered Dekeman who was feeling rather useless at the moment seeing the blinding speed and confidence with which Jessi was conducting the experiment. As the best in his class this was a rather new experience for him. Usually they paired him up with ….. well morons who constantly skipped school and he pretty much always ended up doing all the work. Being the observer felt rather differently. He had seen Jessi before of course. He shared a couple of classes with her. While not quite the social pariah that he was Jessi was on the shy side, usually staying out of sight, always scoring perfect test scores but almost never actually willing to participate in class. If it wasn't for her David Blaine phase which he thought was rather awesome he doubted most people would even know her as anything but the shy hot chick

So what to do as an observer? Well he doubted he would ever get the chance to actually have a conversation with such a hot girl while still in high school(he had high hopes for college) he thought he might as well actually try to talk to her

"So do you like to draw?" he asked hesitantly

" I am not interested in a romantic relationship with you" the answer made Dekeman freeze on the spot not sure how to react

" No…I mean I …was just ….just making conversation" he finally stuttered out. The thought of actually hitting on someone like Jessi or well on pretty much anyone was very distant in the mind of the introverted boy so this preemptive shot down came as quite a shock

" Really?" answered Jessi tilting her head as if thinking about this strange new concept "So far no boy apart from Kyle and Josh has ever wanted to simply talk to me" and to Dekeman surprise her face was suddenly split by a wide grin" I would love to talk to you and yes I do like to draw!"

Dekeman felt like his head was spinning. Were all girl this crazy?

_____________

Meanwhile Kyle was also having a hard time concentrating as he was both trying to follow Jessi's heartbeat, not an easy task in a school with hundreds of students and at the same time talking to the girl who had the other half of his heart

" So…" said Amanda after a small awkward pause " How is the first day back at school?"

"Good" said Kyle uncomfortably. He was feeling guilty that he had barely spoken more then a few words with Amanda ever since he got back "Look Amanda I am sorry we haven't talked in a while. I am sure you have lots of questions…|

Kyle was stopped when Amanda gently put her fingers on his lips

"Kyle I always had a lot of questions about you. Ever since the first day I saw you but I am willing to wait as long as you need to tell me everything. I understand that you are not worried about Jessi. I don't like it but I can understand it. It's part of who you are. When you are ready we will talk. Now I have to go or I will be late for class. " And with a single kiss to his cheek she left him

Kyle looked at her go and swallowed nervously. He had almost forgotten just complicated THIS part of his life was

________________

" So I will do the first part by tomorrow and we can compare notes on how to proceed with …." Jessi stopped when she saw a weird expression on Dekeman face. She had found his company very refreshing. Most of the other students usually stayed away from her ever since she stopped performing tricks. The only exceptions were boys who constantly try to hit on her which was getting on her nerves already. Dekeman was different. He genuinely seemed interested to talk with her, even get to know her. It was different. Normal even. Almost like she had a friend. Who was currently looking with a combination of misery and extreme annoyance

" Dekeman!" bellowed the captain of the baseball team. A boy by the name of Folker and one of the most persistent and annoying guys who couldn't get the hint that she wasn't interested in them" What do we have here? Did you get yourself a little girlfriend?"

"Look just take it and leave me along Folker" said Dekemen as he handed a ten dollar bill

"I don't know Dekeman" said the boy as he snatched the money" If you have a girlfriend we might have to take some extra taxes"

"Taxes?" said a frowning Jessi who didn't like this situation at all

" Yes sweetheart" leered Folker in her direction" It's called a weakling tax"

Jessi knew that she was in from of a choice right now. She could take it lying down and pretend this never happened. This had the highest probability of success and it looked like the variant that Dekeman would prefer since the boy seemed intent on finishing this as quickly as possible.

She could try the Kyle way and try to appeal to Folker's mind and show him a better way. However Jessi was pretty sure this would never work

And then there was her way. She was pretty sure it would get her in trouble but…..

"Interesting. Then give me the money"

"Say again sweetheart?" said Folker in a voice that was seriously grating on Jessi's nerves

" There is a weakling tax right? The weak pay to the strong. You seem like quite the weakling to me so pay up"

Folker's leer froze and was replaced with a look of anger

" I will show who is weak you crazy bitch ..." he reached her but Jessi reacted in an instant. Before he could grab her she had his wrist in an iron grip and twisted it almost at the breaking point. He was on his knees and crying out in pain in less then a second

" That you did" said Jessi in a cool tone. She knew she would get into trouble about this but it felt really good to know that she was once again in shape. Granted she doubted she was still well enough to take several people at once but she would get there." I am waiting"

Putting even more pressure on his body he yelped out in pain again and quickly gave her the money.

" Hey I guess tomorrow we can review on a nice breakfast" Jessi said as she pocketed the money

" I guess" said a rather shell shocked Dekeman who was by now completely convinced that he was in some kind of some alternate dimension cause things this weird just didn't happen in real life. Looking at Folker he couldn't help but let out a small grin

" So back to our plans" said Jessi completely ignoring the gathered crowd and the Folker who was currently struggling to get up " I was thinking we should start with…..

And Jessi once again rudely interrupted by Folker

" You think this is over you disgusting freak? Nobody does that to me. You hear me? You are dead"

Jessi rolled her eye at the over dramatic posturing but then she tensed up as she saw Kyle striding up the corridor. He nearly gasped at surprise once she saw Kyle grab Folker by his throat and brutally slam him into the lockers.

" If you dare to threaten Jessi again I'll kill you. Do you understand?" he said in a quiet voice that sent chills down Jessi's spine. And she didn't look like she was the only one terrified. Folker probably listening to some survival instinct buried deep inside his brain recognized just how serious the threat was and nodded frantaically.

Jessi looked around the gathered crowd. The whispers were getting louder and louder.

" I'll see you later Dekeman" she said and quickly grabbing Kyle's hand she dragged him out of the hallway leaving a lot of questions behind. Once they were out of the hallway she quickly found one of the exits and dragged to Kyle to the nearby park. He tried talking to her a few times but she ignored him intent on getting out of the scene of the accident. Finally when they were alone under the cover of some trees she let go of his hand and faced him

" Kyle what were you thinking?" she asked worriedly angry at herself for ignoring all the signs that there as something wrong with Kyle

" Making sure you were safe" he answered calmly which scared Jessi even more.

" You could have hurt him maybe even killed him"

"If that's what it takes"

Jessi hesitated. She wasn't good at this. It had always been the other way around. Kyle was supposed to be the voice of reason.

" This is not like you Kyle. You haven't said anything about Cassidy. I saw the threat you made to Constance and just now.….Kyle there is something wrong. I know what you went though. I also killed someone. You can't keep it inside. Please talk to me"

Kyle wiped out her tears gently and embraced her

"Jessi I am doing all of this for us. Cassidy was a vermin who had to be put down and someone people only understand force"

Jessi looked at him sadly

"Oh Kyle. I am so sorry"

Kyle didn't see her fist coming until it connected with his jaw with such power that it literally lifted him in the air. He lost consciousness before he even hit the ground

__________________

Well here is the new chapter. Sorry it took so long but I got some complications from the flu and half of my family also got sick so it's been a bit chaotic. Also sorry about the quality of the chapter I know it's a bit of a mess. I will try to rewrite in the future but I thought I would get it out now so that I don't delay it even more with the impending anarchy of going back to lectures

Next chapter will finally deal with Kyle's problems and explain why he is the way he is. Also it might be the start of a new stage of the realtionship between Kyle and Jessi

Oh and by the way don't forget to go check out **Kyle XY season 4 the untold story **by Olg g. It's an insanely good virtual season!


	9. Episode 3 Part 2

_Ok just a little warning. This chapter is a bit on the rough side. I only checked it once so there are probably quite a few errors but I just don't seem to have the patience lately for proper edits. Hopefully in the future I will fix it_

* * *

When Kyle came back to his senses he was beyond confused, still reeling from the fact that Jessi would attack him unprovoked. He felt betrayed and hurt and as he finally got up and took a look around ….well the closest definition would be completely freaked out. He was not in the park anymore but rather in some kind of surrealistic fantasy. He seemed to be both in a forest and in front of the Tragers's house. The entire school building and The Rack were also here. He could even see Baylin's house which seemed to be on the edge of the same waterfall where Jessi jumped, although instead of a river there seem to be an infinite black hole underneath

And those were just the normal if geographically impossible things. People …people he knew were everywhere, transparent like ghosts they kept appearing and disappearing, mathematical formulas suddenly seemed to appear carved on trees and rocks and there were spheres of glowing light floating all around him. Most of them were hovering a few meters above but there were quite a few who were on ground level as well. They were not all the same. Some were brighter, some dimmer and they were all in a different colors but there were millions of them if not more. He couldn't even comprehend their staggering number.

He was overwhelmed by what he saw and more confused then ever. Did Jessi drug him? That seemed to be the only logical explanation. He must be tripping as Josh would say. But his mind felt clear. Still confused but determined to find out what's going he followed one of the most basic instincts of human nature: exploration. He reached out and touched a soft blue sphere near him. It seemed to convulse almost like it was organic and suddenly it started transforming into….himself and Nicole. He watched as he walked behind Nicole and took her in his arms. He remembered this. This was one at the very beginning of his existence when he couldn't even speak yet properly.

He was so shocked by this image that he didn't notice that he had touched another this time a very strongly glowing red sphere until he saw it move and start to transform. It transformed into a large king sized bed and on it…..Kyle felt like his jaw would drop at the sight. It was him and Jessi and they were both very naked and very much in the process of having sex. And just as he thought that he couldn't be more shocked he suddenly saw Amanda emerging from beneath the sheets. She was also quite in the nude and immediately joined his other self and Jessi in some rather amazing gymnastic feats

" And here I thought that Josh had a dirty mind" said a very clothed Jessi who appeared next to him" Just in case you are wondering there is absolutely no chance of this happening. Ever"

Mercifully since it was unlikely that Kyle could blush any deeper the bed and all the activities on it suddenly disappeared. Feeling very unbalanced and really wanting not to speak about what just happened he quickly got back on his original line of thought

"Jessi what is going on here?" he asked with a trace of anger in his voice" What have you done? Where are we?

" You haven't figured it out yet?" she asked genuinely surprised

"Jessi this is not the time for games. Tell me where we are"

" We are in your subconscious" she said in a serious tone" and we are going to stay here until we fix you"

_____________

Grace Kingsley stepped into the chamber with a confidence reflecting her status not only in society but in the organization as well. She was one of the twelve leaders of Latnok and powerful in her own right with assets numbering in the tens of millions and quite a few political connections. However despite all of her confidence well concealed beneath the surface lay an ever growing bud of concern. There were only 11 other people in the world with enough power to outright stop her plans and they were all here

They have been only two other meetings like this since she started working in Latnok. The 12 leaders almost never met, choosing instead to communicate through their Seconds. Their right hand man. It was the one of the highest position in the society reserved only for the most capable of people or the closest of relatives. The Seconds quite often became the successors of the Leaders unless there was another appointed heir. She herself was a Second until her Leader suffered an unfortunate "accident". And her beloved Cassidy was her own Second. Destined to be a great leader one day until **she** killed him

She quickly banished the thoughts of her son. She couldn't afford to experience the rage and hatred that rose up in her every time she thought about his dead. Now she had to devote her full attention to the meeting. She knew it was about her but she not go down today.

As she took her seat she scanned the room. All other Leaders and their Seconds were here but she knew that she had to watch out only for four them. The rest could be easily blocked and most of them had neither the resources nor the influence, courage or even the desire to interfere with her plans.

The first and perhaps the most dangerous one was Ka Chei. At 94 year old he was by far the oldest member of Latnok and perhaps one of the most cold blooded ones. He was the Leader who's original project produced Baylin and thus the start of everything but after it's failure and Adam's seclusion he had seemingly lost interest. Of course Grace wasn't foolish enough to believe it. His Second on the other side was one of the youngest people to ever take this position. At 16 David Liu was a prodigy excelling in Chemistry and Biology and from her own reports a complete and utter sociopath who had a weakness for "playing" with girls.

Next on the list was Albert Woringhton The Third. Every inch the English businessman he was a man who had one love and one love only. And that was money. He lived for the gamble of economics. Even his charity was a game on how he could help a region most effectively with the least amount of interference and resources. His position had grown weaker since his Second Brian Taylor( a man who Grace hated almost as much as Sarah) had defected but he still remained quite a large threat.

Then there was Charles Ballantine who was a complete enigma. It was nearly impossible to decipher his intentions or even his emotions. He was as cold blooded and unpredictable as a serpent. The only weakness she had ever seen in him was his bitterness that his son wasn't willing to follow his destiny in Latnok. He was also one of the few members who was missing their second seeing as how William Kern had been dead for a while now but it was hard to see if this weakened him or not.

And then there was the most powerful and most foolish member of Latnok. William Thatcher. Owner of the 12th largest pharmaceutical company in the world he had more money then 5 other Leaders combined and if that wasn't enough he was also disgustingly attached to the idea of being the perfect humanitarian. She despised the so called "good" people like him. People who clung to pathetic concepts like good and evil and who couldn't understand that only power was important in this world. He was the biggest threat she could face. The only reason she even managed to pull off quite a few of her projects was the fact that she managed to bring his daughter Rebecca to her own way of thinking and her father would never interfere with his little girl. But now she was gone as well. Burned in the fires that consumed Zzyzx. Normally she would have used this was a way to manipulate a person. Use their anger and thirst for revenge but this pathetic bleeding heart didn't seem to have a vengeful bone in his body. According to all her reports he has not once contemplated a retaliation. He had only grieved for his daughter. However unlike the others who had lost their Seconds he had replaced Rebecca with his younger daughter Gabriela quite quickly. Blond, waifish and nauseatingly friendly and full of life she was the very copy of her father as far as personality was concerned. Grace had written her off as a lost cause years ago

Standing up she faced the leaders. It was going to be close but she still had an ace up her sleeve and was she confident that she could hold them off

____________

Josh was miserable. His recent promotion to manger (after the previous one kept stealing) of the Rack had turned out to be a rather double edged gift. At first he was excited. Granted it was just a coffeehouse but it felt nice to be moving up in the world. He had a higher salary, he actually got to command everybody around and although he would never admit it he kind of enjoyed seeing his parents being proud of him.

And just when he was at height of awesomeness reality decided to kick him in the face, because being the boss included a lot of responsibility. A lot of time consuming nerve wracking responsibility. He had to take care of every little detail and every problem. He had never realized just how easy the previous position of a drone was. And to top it off he had almost no help. Amanda was a mediocre employee at best, it was not like she didn't do her job she just didn't bother doing anything then the bare minimum, which wasn't that surprising really. He didn't put much effort in it either before and he doubted any other teenager would, after all this wasn't a true career. This was just a way to make some cash.

But he needed his employees to be at their best. Her attitude alone wouldn't be much of a problem if it wasn't for her growing friendship with Hilary who was having a massive impact on Josh's nerves and none of his tactics to get rid of her worked

And then there was the new guy Dekeman, the man who was filling Josh's old shoes. Now he really tried. A true nerd he was always trying to give his best however he was a positive magnet for trouble. It seemed that every meathead bully and bitchy girl felt compelled to take a shot at him and they pretty much always succeeded

And if all this wasn't enough the damn coffee machine broke again and the only man who could fix it wasn't anywhere to be seen

Of course this wasn't the real problem. No the problem was that since last week Andy had barely spoken to him. She was evasive and no matter how much he pushed she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He didn't know what to do about this cold treatment. His mind kept coming up with horrific scenarios of Andy finding a new boyfriend and he felt completely helpless.

So far the Rack seemed to be the only thing under his control, the only thing distracting him and even this was slipping fast.

" Goddamnit where is Kyle?" growled Josh as he tried dialing his cell phone for the twelfth time " Amanda have you seen Kyle?"

Amanda didn't even turn to face him, seemingly deeply engrossed in her conversation with Hillary. He called out her name a few more times and finally he grabbed her shoulder to get her attention. A startled Amanda turned around and dropped her earphones

" Sugar you can't interrupt us while we are in the middle of checking out Miley's new album" exclaimed Hillary in a dramatic fashion

" Amanda is working" he answered glaring at Hillary

"I am sorry Josh. It's just that we haven't had a client for more then half an hour so I thought I could listen to some music"

Josh sighed as he experienced the full power of the Amanda puppy dog look. You just couldn't stay mad at her. Besides she was right. Before the noon rush it was almost a graveyard around here, which was one of the reasons he needed to fix that damn machine now while they still had time

" Look I don't care. I just want to know if you heard anything from Kyle? He is not answering his cell phone"

" Sorry. I haven't talked to him since yesterday"

"Are you looking for Kyle?" asked a newly arrived Dekeman as he was in the middle of putting on his work clothes

" You saw Kyle?" said Josh grabbing Dekeman by the shirt desperately." You have to tell me now. It's a matter of grave importance. If he doesn't fix the machine, there are going to be some dangerous caffeine addicts here. They go crazy without their coffee. Crazy"

" Yeah. Jessi took him somewhere. I don't know where" said a very uncomfortable Dekeman. He thought that Josh really needed to relax before HE got crazy

"Since when do you know Jessi?" asked Hillary curious as always

" She is my lab partner"

" Oh how romantic. Lab partners."…….seeing the beginning of a another game with Dekeman Josh quickly cut her off

" Not no Hillary. There me everything you know Dekemen"

" I don't know anything. Kyle got into a fight with Folker and then Jessi just dragged him out of there……what. Do I have something on my shirt again" asked Dekeman when he saw everybody staring at him as if he grew a second head

" What do you mean Kyle got into a fight?" asked an incredulous Amanda" Kyle would never fight anybody. He doesn't like violence"

Hillary and Josh nodded. They had rarely seen someone as peaceful as Kyle

" Are you sure?" asked Dekeman not understanding what all the fuss was about. He remembered when he first met Kyle and he was a really cool dude but they seem to think he was some kind of a saint" Well maybe he just got angry, but it was kind of scary. The way he slammed Folker in the lockers I wouldn't be surprised if he has a concussion. I never knew that Kyle was so strong"

Dekeman sighed as he saw them staring once again. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut

________

"There is nothing wrong with me Jessi" said Kyle as he tried to be patient. What was Jessi thinking entering his mind like this?

"Kyle didn't you see what you did to Folker?

"He was threatening you" growled Kyle his anger raising again as he remembered how the boy had treated Jessi

"And I could have easily handled him myself. This is not you. You would have never done something like this …..before" she couldn't finish the sentence. For a few seconds the silence was so thick you could cut it with knife

Before I killed Cassidy you mean"

"Yes. This is exactly what I mean. He was your brother Kyle and more importantly he was a human being. You can't just dismiss that. You are not a sociopath."

Kyle turned away from Jessi. He couldn't stand to look at the pain in her eyes. Why did she have to do this?

"I did what I had to do Jessi and I don't feel any regret. He deserved to die. He was a killer"

" Then do I deserve to die as well?" asked Jessi quietly "I am also a killer"

Kyle turned startled and faced her again.

"No. This was an accident Jessi. You are a good person. I know this and I would never hurt you" Kyle didn't even notice how he had crossed the distance between them until he gently caressed her face" But Cassidy was a monster. You of all people should know this"

"You think I don't know it" she said almost hysterically" Do you have any idea how many times I have dreamed of killing him? Do you know what it took not to kill him when we were pulling our little stunt at The Rack. All I had to do was squeeze a little harder and have him bleed to death. But it's not our place to decide who dies and who lives Kyle. YOU of all people should know that. You said that you would never hurt me? But you are doing it right now. Please Kyle if you feel anything for me please look at yourself"

Kyle gently wiped the tears off her face

" For you I'll try"

He closed his eyes and concentrated. Even with his eyes closed he could feel the world around shudder. The inside was on the outside. He was not in himself but outside his inside. He couldn't truly describe. Here he felt more connected to himself then ever. He felt like he could sense each and every molecule of his body, each neuron in his brain. He could even feel the information from Zzyx safe in a far away place but soon he ran into a wall. He opened his eyes to see that the world around him had changed. He found himself s in the room where Cassidy had kept him captured but instead of the chair there was a pod there. And inside it he could see himself again.

Jessi touched the pod and turned her sad eyes to Kyle

" This is it Kyle"

" What?" he asked frustrated" Jessi I don't understand anything. I don't even know how we can be here"

" You can't. It's impossible to enter your own subconscious. Not without outside help like the chair or me"

' How do you know all of this?" he asked trying to buy himself time. He didn't want to look at the pod. He didn't want to think about what it meant

"I've already been here in case you forgot" Kyle nodded remembering the horrifying experience in the chair when he started losing his family

"And I…." Jessi hesitated for a moment" I am starting to remember what Madacorp did to me. The way they brainwashed me….they are not very pleasant memories but quite informative"

Kyle took Jessi in his arms when he saw her shivering with the memories

"It is time Kyle" she whispered in his ear

He just nodded and went next to the pod

"This is …."he didn't want to say it

"Yes. Guilt, mercy, forgiveness, compassion for your enemies all of it locked away. I suspected it but wasn't sure until I saw it here. You always were better at compartmentalization then me but now you can't suppress this part of yourself anymore. You have to become one again"

Kyle took a deep breath and touched the pod. It exploded in a bright light and Kyle found himself reliving every single moment of Cassidy's death again. It seemed to last for hours but in reality just a few moments later he gasped and took a deep breath this time in the real world. He could feel his entire body shivering as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. The only thing that kept him from breaking down was the reassuring presence of Jessi's embrace

"It's going to be all right Kyle. I am here for you" she said softly. And despite the agony of what he was feeling he believed her

_______

Ehawee was outwardly calm as she waited for Grace to finish the Latnok summit but inside she was seething with rage. She had worked so hard, harder then anyone else and she had never failed. She truly was Grace's right hand and yet she not made a Second yet. Not even after Cassidy's death. She deserved to be in this meeting

She calmed herself as she saw Grace approaching. She could be patient

" How did it go?" she asked despite the fact that Grace's triumphant expression said all that was needed

" I am still in charge. However Thatcher might be a problem. He is taking an increasing interest in the subjects. Without his daughter to keep him at bay I fear that he might try to contact them. Take the poor "children" under his wing" she finished with a grimace

"Perhaps a distraction might be in order?"

" Indeed. It took him a long time to get over the death of his first daughter"

"Gabriela Thatcher has a snowboarding trip planned in two weeks. It is quite a dangerous hobby"

" I have though you well Ehawee. See to it" Ehawee nodded and followed Grace to the car. Yes she could be patient. And if Grace decided that her "second son" Kyle was to be her Second…well accidents don't happen just to snowboarders

_______________

_I hope you liked it. In the show Kyle quite often seemed to take overtly complicated solutions to simple problems so I thought that doing a massive mental number on himself without even realizing rather then simply deal with what he had to do is fitting for him_

_ Hope you guys like Latnok as well. I tried to give an insight into it while still keeping somewhat of a mystery a_

_____I also tried to connect all important leaders to people already in cannon. The only exception is Ka Chei. I added him because my cousin told me that in Ancient China(and even in modern one) apparently children born out of a prolonged pregnancy the way Baylin was are considered special and rumored to be highly intelligent and even have special abilities(quite a few mythological characters have this origin). Which has led a lot of people to actually try this. In some provinces in Chine they use special mixtures of herbs to prolong the pregnancy with up to several months. So I thought I would connect this bit of real world trivia into the story. And also set up a possible villain after Grace_

_And I am afraid that I kinda lost my plan for this story so in the future it might get a bit crazier ._

_And since I kinda lost my plan I am wondering. What do you guys want the next chapter to be? A light romantic one with a lot and really really intense Kyle/Jessi action and some more light on Josh,Lori,Amanda and the others or a longer very heavy and tragic one ?_


End file.
